Broken: The Melodious Diviner
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Demyx is devastated and he misses Saix more than anything. It also doesn't help that he feels much stranger than usual. The explanation? Demyx is pregnant. M-PREG. SAIXDEMYX. OC AS THE BABY. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: No, noooo, I do NOT own the Kingdom Hearts characters, EVERYBODY knows that. However, in the future there will be ONE original character and he belongs to me xD

Warning: This story will have some strange things happening in it, in this case, m-preg (Male pregnancy) so I don't wanna hear one single thing about saying it's disgusting, perverted, or just plain wrong. And also take in mind that this is a sequel to the first Broken story located in my gallery, and that Saix and Demyx had smex. Thank you for listening!

A/n: Hello! and welcome to the next part of Broken and I hope you enjoyed the last one because here's the next part! Okay, so, Demyx is having trouble sleeping because Saix is gone and he's having very weird feelings at night, what on earth could this possibly mean? Well, Xemnas's explanation is that Demyx is pregnant with Saix's baby. He'll be able to get through this with the help of Axel and Roxas, his two loving best friends, even if the father of his child is gone.

And lastly, this is a ROLEPLAY done between me and my sister- she plays everybody except for Demyx who is played by me! Please be kind with reviews but I really, really, really love them! So enjoy the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the dead of night at Castle Oblivion, and Demyx couldn't sleep. Again. He tossed and turned all night long, unable to get comfortable... not only that, but he was miserable. After that morning Xemnas had said Saix wasn't coming back...Demyx had almost locked down. He was miserable...  
And not to mention he was having this weird feeling. He almost felt a little sick, but just a little queasy. Demyx was scared, nervous and confused... but most of all sad. He tried ignoring the pain but it never went away, he continued to toss and turn...

Getting quite irritable, Demyx flew he sheets off and swung his legs over his bed. He rubbed his blue eyes and rose up, slowly heading to his bathroom. He was wearing nothing but very tight shorts and a white beater which showed a lot of his belly. He quickly flipped on his light and entered the restroom where he stared at himself in the large mirror.

He looked...different. To Demyx anyway... He wasn't entirely sure what, he just seemed different. Demyx's hands wandered over his own body, but mostly on his stomach. He traced circles with the tips of his fingers over his stomach and wondered what this could possibly be.

Demyx had two ideas of what he could do at a moment like this: he could one. Go back to bed and try to ignore this pain. Or two. Go and see Axel.  
Demyx considered going and seeing Axel, a very good friend of the Nocturne and knew that the redhead was quite wise...or so he thought.  
Casually walking around his dark room, Demyx continued getting depressed again and becoming queasy. He sat on the foot of his bed, becoming quite annoyed, that's when he got up and headed for his door which he opened and calmly walked out into the dark and quiet corridor.

Glancing around, the blonde wasn't entirely sure which way to go. He hadn't visited Axel in a while. Then he remembered, he was all the way on the other side of the castle. So Demyx set off.  
Ending up in a random hallway full of long windows, Demyx looked up seeing the moon which immediately reminded him of Saix and how _much_ he missed him. Looking back down at his bare feet again, trying to get the thought out of his head, he realized he came upon the corridor of which Axel's room was on.

Slowly walking towards the door, he saw imprinted on the door the letters VIII, and Demyx knew for sure that this was Axel's room. Trying hard to gain courage, Demyx raised his fist and gave a couple of knocks on the door before slowly walking inside.  
"Axel?" he called. "I've got something I need to tell you..."

Gulping Demyx continued, "I feel so strange, I feel a little sick...and I've never felt this way before...I'm almost a little dizzy too... but I don't know what it is but it's scaring me, Axel..."

------

"Ah-hah!" He said, voice slightly hushed so he wouldn't wake anyone, "I have you now!"  
Axel slapped the card he was holding down on the mattress, a grin spread across his slender face as he completed the set he was working on. The red-head was playing a game of solitaire with himself and, thanks to a rather lucky hand, was actually winning for once.  
"Take that!" He said again, twirling another card in his fingers before slapping it down as well.

He sat in the center of his bed, cross-legged and wearing nothing but a pair of baggy pajama pants.  
His hair, however, was bound up high on his head with a black ribbon, not hanging down his back as it usually was. A few stray strands still danced around his face though, framing his cheeks and jaw line.

He was just a few cards away from winning. This would be the first time he'd ever won a game of solitaire...without cheating anyway...

Looking at the cards he held in his hand, he spotted the one he needed but as he heard a knock at his door he jumped in surprise and the cards fell from his hands, scattering all over the floor.  
He looked up to see who it was, and the irritated expression that had been on his face vanished immediately when he saw it was Demyx.  
"Demyx...?" He said, getting up off the bed and walking toward the other teen, one hand immediately rising to touch his shoulder comfortingly.  
He knew what had happened between Demyx and Saix and how Xemnas had delivered that awful news, which had forced the Nocturne to go into the worst depression Axel had ever seen.

Listening to what Demyx had to say, Axel slowly wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulder before leading him over to the bed so he could sit down. He swiped all the cards off the mattress, the little rectangles falling like leaves to the floor and he encouraged the blonde to take a seat.  
"You feel sick?" He asked, a look of utmost concern sweeping his features. His hands began touching Demyx all over, starting by pressing his palm against the blonde's forehead and then looking deep into his eyes before lifting one of his hands to hold two fingers against Demyx's wrist to feel his pulse, "Well...I don't think you have a fever..." He said, placing his hands on Demyx's head again, but this time brushing his fingers through the other's hair.  
Axel then sat back, crossing his long legs and then also crossing his arms over his chest, lower lip sticking out slightly as he stared at Demyx, trying to figure out what could be wrong with him.

It could just be depression...people often had physical symptoms even when there was nothing physically wrong with them.  
"Do you feel anything else?" Axel asked. He wanted to make sure there was nothing Demyx could be hiding that could possibly give Axel a clue as to why he felt the way he did, "I mean, is there anything else you can think of that might explain why you feel this way?"

He stared into Demyx's eyes.  
The red-head had a theory...but it was completely insane...

----

Feeling a bit better when Axel accepted him so nicely and sweetly, Demyx gave a smile, happy to know that one of his friends was being so, so nice to him. Slowly taking a seat next to Axel, Demyx sighed, staring down at his lap...very afraid to tell Axel what was on his mind most.

"Well..." whispered Demyx, unable to speak it out. "I...I miss Saix...I miss him more than anything. And I'm so sad, Axel. I don't know what to do, and especially this whole problem, I don't know what it even is. I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought I looked different, like there was a change...I couldn't tell what it was, though. It was...weird..."

Demyx shut his eyes, feeling so worried and so depressed, not knowing what might happen to him. He was already embarrassed enough to actually admit to Axel he missed Saix...that was hard.  
"I'm so scared..." he muttered, shoulders starting to quiver. He shut his eyes, so nervous and so confused. He missed Saix so bad, that's all he cared about right now...That's all his mind was focused on. He looked off to the side for a moment before he leant on Axel, feeling one tear escape his eye, the crystal drop rolling down his cheek before falling off onto his lap.

"I'm _so_ scared..." And not before too long, he buried his face into Axel's torso as if the redhead was a parent that Demyx wanted to hug for comfort...and Axel _was_ comfort to Demyx, the first person to go to when he needed help or was confused about something, he would go straight to him.

Letting out a quivering sigh, Demyx shut his eyes, not able to speak much more. Demyx was having a hard time, these symptoms causing Demyx to not be able to sleep and knowing that Saix was probably...probably...dead even... but Demyx didn't want to think about that, except the only problem was...

it kept coming back...

----

"You thought you looked different?" Axel asked, staring off into space for a moment before focusing intently on Demyx. He wanted to tell the other how sorry he was about Saix...but he knew his words couldn't make the situation any different, or any better, "That does sound very strange..."  
The red-head sighed and scratched the side of his head. He wanted to help Demyx more than anything, but he also wanted to protect him and make him happy...aside from Roxas, Demyx was the most important person to him in the world.

Axel then let out a soft gasp as Demyx collapsed onto him, but he immediately put his long arms around the younger boy's shoulders, drawing him in close and hugging him protectively.  
"Don't worry, Demyx..." He whispered, "Everything's gonna be alright, I promise..." Rubbing one hand up and down Demyx's back comfortingly, Axel looked up toward the window and saw the moon. It was full tonight and glowed with a brilliance that cast a pale glow throughout the entire room. Just like Demyx, the moon reminded Axel of Saix, and then it reminded him how much he hated the blue haired Superior...he hated him for what he had done to him in the past and he hated him for hurting Demyx. He knew Demyx loved him, but Saix caused much more pain than love for the Nocturne.

"Demyx...?" Axel said softly, pulling up the blonde by the shoulders gently so he could look at him, "I have an idea why you might be feeling this way...it's pretty crazy though..." He let out a nervous laugh and considered for a moment how he should go about telling Demyx what was on his mind, "Well...actually, I think we should go talk to Xemnas...I think he might be able to help..."  
Axel then stood up and took Demyx's hand, smiling at him as he lead him across the room, toward the door.

Opening it, Axel looked out into the hallway and nearly screamed in surprise when he saw Roxas standing right in front of the door, staring at him with his arms crossed.  
"Jeez, Roxas...way to give a guy a heart attack..." He said, laughing despite his racing heartbeat.  
Roxas smiled in a...Roxas sort of way but then his eyes landed on Demyx and his expression became much more serious.

"What are you doing...Axel...?" He asked, his eyes returning to the red-head, one eyebrow rising suspiciously.

"Demyx came to see me because he felt sick..." Axel answered, pulling Demyx further out into the hallway, one hand closed around the blonde's fingers.

"Oh, Demyx, are you alright?" Roxas asked, stepping forward. Roxas knew a little about what had happened with Saix. Axel had told him, but the red-head hadn't given him the entire story. Perhaps he thought it would've been too shocking for him.

"I was going to take him to talk to Xemnas..." Axel said, "I want to ask him something and I think he might be able to help..." Roxas looked at Axel and nodded in agreement, "C'mon..." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and began leading the two blondes down the hallway with him, "You should come too I think..."

Xemnas' room wasn't too far away from Axel's, so the three of them made it there fairly quickly.  
Once they arrived at a door with a number I on it like Axel's, the red-head looked at Roxas nervously before raising a hand and knocking on the door.  
For a moment there was only silence. Then a noise could be heard from within, which sounded very much like a soft cursing after something solid hit something else and Axel's whole body tensed as he heard footsteps coming near the door.

Axel and Roxas both flinched as Xemnas opened the door, his hair a bit on the ruffled side and his clothing looking very much like Axel's, only instead of burgundy pants, his were solid black.  
"What do you want?" He asked, glaring at the three of them and running his hand through his tussled hair.

"We need help...Superior..." Axel said, deciding he should probably add on the Superior part to give him a better chance of keeping Xemnas' attention, "Its about Demyx and..." He paused and glanced at the Nocturne, "And Saix..."

Xemnas' face suddenly softened slightly and his eyes fell on Demyx. Something that almost could have been compassion swept his features before they hardened again and he refocused on Axel.  
"Alright...I'm listening." He said, leaning against the door.

It was quite obvious that Axel was nervous and still a little undecided about whether he should even be doing this...but too late now...  
"Alright..." He began, taking a breath, which quivered as he inhaled, "I think Demyx is...pregnant..."

---

Feeling very comforted at Axel hugging Demyx back, the blonde gave a sigh when Axel pulled away, and using the back of his hand to wipe away the small tear that had just rolled down the side of his face.  
"Crazy?" asked the Nocturne. "Heh, how crazy could it be?"

Standing up with the redhead and walking towards the door, Demyx jumped a little himself when he saw the Key of Destiny at the door. Staring at the other blonde, Demyx then said when Roxas had asked him if he was okay, "I'm fine..." he bluffed, lowering his head. Continuing to walk down the hallway with Axel and Roxas, they ended up at Xemnas's room. Getting nervous already, he watched as Axel knocked on the door, tensing up as well when hearing Xemnas from inside.

Then when he opened the door, Demyx flinched just like the other two. Looking at Axel the entire time he was talking, the blonde felt as if he might pass out at any moment. He was getting hotter and dizzier, not to mention his stomach was hurting.

_"I think Demyx is...pregnant..."_

Eyes widening with horror, Demyx looked at Axel.  
"What!" he seemed to yell. "You think I'm _pregnant_?"  
Demyx let go of Axel's hand.  
"No...no way... No WAY! I'm not a girl, I'm a guy!" Getting very hot now, Demyx tried to cool himself down by waving a hand over his face but it didn't seem to work for he started to pant a little. "There's no way on earth I can be pregnant..."

---

Axel prepared himself for the impact he knew his words were going to cause.

First, silence...

Then, the explosion...

Axel seemed to cower as Demyx began yelling at him. He knew it was crazy...seriously, how could a boy get pregnant? But...Axel stood by what he said...

"I know! I know, its crazy...but think about it!" He said, "Its been about a month since Saix...since he left, and I know you two were together the night before he left, and you would be feeling the symptoms by now...so, it sort of makes sense..." He trailed off and looked down, messing with his fingers.

Roxas couldn't even speak, he was in such shock. He looked at Axel and then looked at Demyx.  
Could Demyx really be pregnant? That would have to mean that he and Saix...

Xemnas, meanwhile, had an expression of utter seriousness on his face, his orange eyes trained intently on Demyx. He studied his body, letting his eyes take in everything from the little bit of exposed belly he could see to the boy's face.  
He then turned to Axel.  
"This is very serious." He said, bringing one hand up to push his fingers through his hair, "I think we should look more into the matter..."

Axel looked at the Superior and was relieved to hear him say this. At least Xemnas was taking this seriously.

Sighing, Xemnas pushed his door open the rest of the way and stepped back into his room, motioning for the three of them to follow.  
"I can conduct a few tests to determine whether Axel's theory is accurate or not..." He said, crossing the room to his bathroom and returning a moment later with a small, white box.  
"Have a seat on the bed, number IX..." He said, setting the box down on his bedside table, "And lie down."

---

"But it's... DISGUSTING!" shrieked the blonde, positively repulsed at the thought of being actually _pregnant_. "Not to mention I'm a guy!"  
Demyx seemed to almost glare at Axel.  
"HOW on EARTH could you possibly have come up with that theory? I mean, it could um...just...eh...be a...uh...a virus of some kind. I'm not pregnant!"

Glancing at Xemnas, his jaw almost dropped. Because it was actually Xemnas being serious about this and perhaps _believing_ Axel.  
"Superior, you don't actually _think_ I'm pregnant do you?" Demyx gulped, starting to feel even sicker than before. Then, that's when all the thoughts of actually being pregnant and giving birth suddenly slammed into Demyx's brain. The blonde just went pale in the face.

"I can't do this, I'm so scared! I CANNOT be pregnant! And if I am, then how am I gonna take care of a baby?! I'm not a parent!"  
Demyx was panicking, he was literally panicking. He sweating, going pale in the face and about to hyperventilate.

_"Have a seat on the bed, number IX. And lie down."_

Demyx gave a frightened whimper before nervously approaching Xemnas's bed. He slowly sat down, catching a glance at Roxas and Axel before gulping and turning his attention back to the superior. Then, very, very hesitantly, he laid down on his back, frightened to the very core.

---

Axel tried not to burst into tears at the very thought of Demyx being so angry with him. Just the idea of Demyx yelling at him would have been enough to send the red-head into hysterics, but somehow he managed to smile nervously while continuously running his fingers through his hair.

Xemnas, however, kept an extremely straight face the whole time.  
"Please, Number IX, this isn't Number VIII's fault..." He said, opening the box he had brought from the bathroom and filing through some things inside, "There is no need to panic...or to be so loud..." He gave Demyx a stern look as he said this before going back to his box.  
Finally finding what he was looking for, Xemnas withdrew a long, thin object, wrapped in a paper covering so it would stay sterile.  
"Number IX, if you are indeed pregnant, which, believe me, is a possibility, then you _are_ a parent, whether you want it to be true or not."

After Demyx had followed Xemnas into his room, Axel and Roxas followed, Roxas looking almost as pale as Demyx and Axel still fiddling with his hair nervously. The red-head didn't actually think Demyx would react this dramatically...

Once Demyx had lied down on the bed, Xemnas turned toward him and gently tore the wrapper off the long object he had taken from the box.  
"I probably should have told the Organization this much sooner, but..." He paused as he walked around to the foot of the bed and casually took hold of Demyx's shorts, pulling them down off his hips and legs before laying them on the bed beside him, "We, as Nobodies, are capable of becoming pregnant...even as males..."  
Then, to Axel's horror, Xemnas grasped Demyx's thighs and pulled them apart before gently inserting, into his entrance, what was now revealed to be some sort of pregnancy detector, which looked much more like a very long thermometer. He kept pushing until the entire length of the device was hidden inside of Demyx's body and he waited...

Axel and Roxas meanwhile, were doing everything in their power to not completely freak out. Axel had his back turned to Xemnas and Demyx, hands frantically twirling his hair, while Roxas, still looking at Demyx, but focusing intently on his face, eyebrows draw tightly together and cheeks a very visible shade of pink.

After another moment or two, Xemnas finally withdrew the probe from between Demyx's legs and tossed back his hair, looking down at it.  
His face remained emotionless but he sighed and lifted his eyes to look into the Nocturne's.  
"Its true..." He said, glancing briefly in Axel's direction, the red-head now turned back around and looking at Xemnas, "Number IX, you are pregnant..."

----

Demyx had placed his face into his palms roughly, so nervous, so scared...hoping that this theory wasn't real.

_Please let me okay...I don't wanna be pregnant!_

Waiting quite nervously on Xemnas's large bed, he began getting even more terrified once the superior began taking his shorts off. The thought of Saix coming to his room the first time reminded him of this and he didn't wanna think about it.

The next thing that happened was enough to make him scream.  
"Oh! Ow!" Something was being inserted inside him, and frankly, it didn't feel very pleasant. Whatever it was, it was cold, a little sharp and very thin.

After a moment of his hands and legs trembling, Demyx gave a sigh of relief as the thermometer came out. He shut his eyes, thankful it was over. Now...it was just time to see if the Nocturne would be a parent or not.

While Xemnas was examining the thermometer, Demyx hurriedly put his short back on.

_"It's true... Number IX, you are pregnant..."_

It was just a long, awkward pause. Demyx could believe his ears at what he just heard... This was wild... but...it was true...wasn't it?  
Looking down, Demyx felt a lump in his throat and his heart pounding, forehead becoming damper. He gave a hard gulp.

_No, no...I don't wanna be a parent...I'm too young! And I don't have Saix with me..._

Breathing becoming quite hysterical, Demyx was starting to panic. He quickly walked towards Axel.  
"Let's go back to your room, Axel." Demyx said, reaching for the handle of the door and pushing it open, pulling Axel with him as hard as he could.

It was very hard for Demyx _not_ to cry right about now.

----

It was true?  
Demyx was actually pregnant?  
Axel stared at Demyx and Xemnas, one hand covering his mouth while his eyes darted between the two of them, torn between shock and horror and then compassion for his friend. Roxas was staring too, but his was more of a serious stare and almost remorseful. He glanced at Axel and slowly took hold of his hand as he took a step toward him.  
"You were right then..." He murmured, looking back toward Demyx and bringing a hand up to stop a few tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Axel gave a small shuddering sigh and finally took his eyes away from Demyx, closing his fingers around Roxas' once he felt the blonde put his smaller hand inside his.  
Now that Axel knew he had been right...well, he was having a hard time actually believing it. Sure, it had been his theory...but it was so unbelievable...

Taking another moment to look at Demyx, Xemnas straightened up and slipped the device back into its paper wrapper, lying it on the bedside table beside the white box.  
"I am sorry, Number IX, if this is not what you wanted..." He said, running one hand back through his hair, "But, it cannot be changed...please try and remember there is now a life inside of you and you must respect that..."  
Watching Demyx, Xemnas stepped back toward his bed before sitting down and putting a hand to his forehead. He didn't try and stop Demyx as he left, pulling Axel behind him, but he did silently hope that the boy would not consider destroying the child...

Taken by surprise as Demyx grabbed him and began pulling him from the room, Axel glanced back at Xemnas quickly before taking Roxas' hand and pulling him along too.  
"Okay, Demyx, okay...calm down..." He said, hardly able to keep up as they made their way back to his room. Once they were there, Axel closed the door behind them and hesitated for a moment before laying a hand on Demyx's shoulder. Then taking a glance toward Roxas, he saw that the boy's light blue eyes were glistening with tears he had been unwilling to shed in front of Xemnas...

----

After Axel had closed the door behind the trio, Demyx was simply staring at the floor; eyes nervously gliding everywhere, a terrified expression appeared on the blonde's face. Shoulders quivering hard, Demyx gave a soft whimper.  
"How can I do this...?" whispered the Nocturne from under his hands. "Axel! How can I do this without Saix!?"

His cheeks were getting slightly redder, his eyes becoming very damp.  
"I don't wanna have a baby! I'm not ready for this! I never was!" He placed his face in his hands, unable to hardly yell anymore. "How can I calm down when I know that there is another being living inside of me right now..."

His voice was crackly and he could barely talk, trying desperately to hold back tears.  
"I wish the entire thing with me and Saix never happened..." he whispered. "What is even the _point_ of me being even alive? All I do is just bring the Organization down more... and I'm too miserable most of the time to go out on my missions. I'm useless!"

There was a long very, very dead silence after that before Demyx fell onto Axel, more like leaning, though. And not a moment later, Demyx could be heard crying hysterically under Axel, not able to control himself...it was almost like forcing him to cry and he couldn't stop. He just couldn't... he just stood there, leaning against Axel, sobbing...

Demyx was scared and he didn't know what he was going to do...

----

Axel wasn't sure how to answer Demyx's questions. He didn't know how Demyx was supposed to get through this. None of them would be prepared to have a child, especially at so young an age.  
"But, think, Demyx..." Axel began, hoping he would find the right words to soothe the other boy, "You're bringing a new person into the world...and...and..." He trailed off, still completely unsure about how to put his thoughts into words.

"And he'll be a part of Saix." Roxas said, stepping forward and finishing Axel's sentence. He smiled at the red-head and Axel gave a small smile of his own, thankful Roxas had the sense to say something so perfect for the situation.  
Axel then looked at Demyx disbelievingly.  
"What are you saying?" He asked, looking into the blonde's eyes with an expression of utmost seriousness in his own, "How can you say that? You're my _best friend_!" Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing from Demyx's mouth. Roxas even looked dumbstruck at the other's words.  
"Demyx, we love you..." The younger blonde said, laying a hand on the Nocturne's back and rubbing it up and down soothingly, "Please, believe us."

Then when Demyx fell against Axel, the red-head could only wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly, pulling him close against his chest and pushing his nose into his dark, blonde hair.  
"Please don't cry, Demyx..." He whispered, his own voice starting to quiver as his own tears finally came, gathering in the corners of his emerald colored eyes and then steadily trickling down his smooth cheeks.  
He then felt as if his knees were going to give out and he stumbled slightly toward the bed before sinking down heavily into the mattress and bringing Demyx down with him, onto his lap. Roxas followed and slowly lowered himself down to his knees, beside Axel and wrapped his own arms around the other two boys.

"Demyx, we're going to help you..." Roxas whispered, using one hand to stroke the other's hair while Axel held the crying boy close against him.  
Axel nodded as he gently rocked Demyx's smaller body, "We would never leave you alone with something like this..." He murmured, and then dropped a kiss down on the top of Demyx's head, "The three of us are going to raise this baby together..."  
"That's right..." Said Roxas, "We'll be the best parents in the world...all of us, together..."


	2. Chapter II

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER, DEMYX GIVES BIRTH- READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. XD

Six months passed from the day Demyx had found out he was pregnant...with a baby... He, of course, had to accept this after a while by dealing with several unpleasant problems: 1. Morning sickness was the worst thing in the universe. 2. It was VERY embarrassing. 3. And lastly, he had a larger belly; he couldn't even properly play his sitar. THAT was what _really_ made him uptight.

But luckily, he had Axel and Roxas to help him. They mostly spent time with him...yeah, just spent time with him, making him feel better about this whole pregnancy... Demyx was definitely happy to have his best friend Axel around all the time, he most certainly enjoyed that.  
But most of the time, he'd be upset...always thinking about Saix...and how he had to take care of the baby all by himself; with the help of Roxas and Axel, of course. But every single time Demyx thought about the Diviner...he'd get sick to his stomach and then...he'd _really_ get sick.

It was about mid day at the castle and Demyx happened to be with Axel at the moment, in the redhead's room, sitting on his bed...practicing his sitar. He had to hold it a different way because his slightly larger belly was in the way. And Demyx, frankly, wasn't used to holding it differently.

Not only was Demyx thinking about Saix most of the time...he was wondering about his baby, if it was going to be a boy or a girl and what he'd name it... He had no idea how to be a parent so how could he possibly come up with a suitable name for his baby? Demyx was so scared... so worried and almost hating every moment of this. And yet occasionally Demyx would be just _so_ happy.  
It was strange really, one morning he was walking down the hall with Axel and he ran into Roxas and he said in just the happiest voice, "Good mooooooorning Roxas!" Then he continued on his way with Axel.

But still sitting in Axel's bedroom, trying so hard to find a comfortable position for his sitar...he suddenly got a feeling... a feeling of wanting something so badly that he'd do anything to get it.  
Demyx was craving food. Craving sushi to be exact. Pausing on his sitar for a moment, a thin blush escaped his cheeks... He didn't wanna have to ask Axel to go get food for him. It felt very uncomfortable asking his best friend to get food for him...and embarrassing. Demyx had always sort of liked Axel, before the entire dramatic event with Saix of course...

Licking his lips, Demyx looked slowly at the redhead.  
"Um... Axel?" he whispered softly, waiting to hear some type of noise from the redhead's mouth. He paused again for a moment, thinking about saying never mind...  
Ohh, but he wanted to taste that delicious sushi, with some yummy rice cakes and a nice cup of green tea with all of it. He just HAD to have it.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Axel, can you go and get some sushi for me?"

----

As he walked down the hall, Roxas sighed to himself and played with one of his golden spikes absently.  
He was a little worried about Demyx. One moment the other blonde would be so depressed that he couldn't pull himself out of bed and then the next he would be laughing and acting as if nothing bad had happened to him whatsoever. Roxas was beginning to wonder if he was really alright...mood changes like that couldn't exactly be healthy.

Finally reaching Axel's door, the blue eyed blonde grasped the handle and turned it without knocking. Axel and Roxas went in and out of each other's rooms so much they didn't feel the need to knock anymore.  
"Oh, hi Demyx." He said, smiling sweetly at the Nocturne and sighing with relief once he saw that he looked pretty happy. Demyx was always happy when he was playing his sitar.

Looking up, Axel grinned when he saw Roxas and he got up from the bed, crossing the room to press his lips against his little blonde lover's.  
"Hello Axel." Roxas giggled, his cheeks staining light pink as the red-head kissed him.  
Axel grinned even wider and then returned to the bed where he was polishing one of his chakrams.

Following the taller teen, Roxas took a seat next to Demyx and smiled before placing his hand on the other's back.  
Axel then looked up from his chakram as Demyx began speaking.  
"Sushi?" He repeated, glancing at Roxas and then grinning, "Man, some sushi sounds great right now, doesn't it Roxas?"

Roxas grinned also and nodded happily.  
"It sure does, and I'm starving..." He said, "Great idea, Demyx." Roxas leaned in and placed a sweet, friendly kiss on the other blonde's cheek while lowering one of his hands to touch his belly gently. Roxas had been so fascinated to see the evolution of Demyx's body over the last six months. His stomach had only started to get bigger in the last few months but it had grown pretty fast and Roxas would probably never admit it out loud, but he thought Demyx looked absolutely adorable with a pregnant belly.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll order some..." Said Axel, reaching for the bedside table and lifting a compact cell phone from its surface.  
Within just a few minutes Axel had placed an order for nearly every item of food on the menu, much to the surprise and delight of the person he spoke with on the other end.  
It took hardly any time at all before they heard a loud, resonating gong from somewhere in the castle and Axel hopped up to go get the food.  
As he opened the door, the delivery person barely had time to see anything but a flash of red and munny being shoved into his hand before the door was closed again and he was left alone outside the castle.

"Time to eat!" Axel said, returning shortly with three bags full to bursting with almost every variety of Japanese food you could imagine.  
There was a low table in the middle of Axel's room and he began unloading the food.  
A tray of sushi, ranging from shrimp and squid, to octopus and salmon, several boxes of ramen with different types of meat and vegetables mixed in with the noodles, sweet rice and bean cakes, fried tempura, Japanese pizza, octopus balls, bowls of rice, chicken teriyaki, takoyaki, yakitori, and many other varieties of sweets and snacks.

"Wow, Axel, think you ordered enough?" Roxas asked sarcastically, smiling at Axel with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Demyx is eating for two now, right?" Axel said, smiling somewhat sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"So, let's dig in!" He said, plunking himself down at the table cross-legged and grabbing some of the wooden chopsticks that came with the food. Roxas kneeled down beside Axel and picked up his own, pulling them apart cleanly with no trouble at all. Axel, however, didn't manage to pull them apart perfectly, leaving the top of one still connected with the other. Roxas giggled at the look of disappointment on Axel's face before leaning over and kissing his cheek softly.

Axel smiled and ran his hand through Roxas' hair before turning to Demyx.  
"Come on, Demyx..." He said, looking down at all the food eagerly, "Don't make us eat all this by ourselves..."

----

_A, B, F flat, B sharp, C, C, A flat-_

Demyx looked up at Roxas as the spiky haired blonde entered the room. Demyx gave a very wide smile. He finished off his short song he had just been writing with three G's. The song was a bitter-sweet type sound, it didn't have a name yet and Demyx was thinking of calling it whatever he named his baby... the thought made him extremely happy. He placed his blue sitar off to the side of Axel's burgundy mattress before looking at the redhead again.

Squeezing his eyes shut embarrassingly, Demyx waited to be humiliated at something as asking for food in front of his once crush before...and maybe perhaps still was. He didn't know. Of course he still thought Axel was very attractive and, hey, Roxas was lucky.  
Then, strangely, he opened one eye at Axel's reaction to what Demyx had said. Then a very, very wide smile spread across the Nocturne's sweet face. He gave a sweet giggle when Roxas kissed him...happy that the blonde kissed him...but sort of wished it had been Axel for once.

Falling loosely on Axel's bed, Demyx's hands were placed on his own belly, stroking it over and over. It turned out that Demyx couldn't wear his leather cloak after all...it was too tight. So he ended up wearing a very comfortable pair of night pants and a loose tank top. You could just barely see a little bit of Demyx's belly poking out from underneath the shirt.

After about 10 minutes, what seemed like Demyx an hour or two, the food had finally arrived. Sitting up, Demyx watched anxiously as Axel set up all the Japanese goodness. And after Axel was finished, the blonde rose up and hugged Axel like there was no tomorrow.  
"Thank you, Axel!" he laughed happily, squeezing the redhead as hard as he could. "Thanks, soooooo much!" Now sitting down, he reaching for a pair of wooden chopsticks himself, grasped two of them, narrowing his eyebrows before pulling them. Snap! The chopsticks had split perfectly!  
Demyx smiled gleefully.  
"Hey Axel, look!" Demyx giggled, showing his friend his chopsticks. He took real amusement out of having split his chopsticks so finely. "Roxas, Roxas, lookit!" He gave another cute giggle at showing the other blonde his chopsticks.

Then, without warning, Demyx got a little of everything. His chopsticks scrambling wildly from one food to the other.  
First he took a little of the shrimp sushi, then the octopus and then squid next. Then slurping up a huge amount of ramen noodles, also happily chewing up a bite of Japanese pizza. And after the pizza and ramen, Demyx swallowed four large pieces of teriyaki chicken, twelve takoyaki, and two long sticks of yakitori, savoring the delicious green onion.

After finishing an entire bowl of white rice, Demyx placed down the blue bowl and chopsticks, resting his head back.  
"Axel, that was fantastic!" Demyx grinned, reaching for another rice cake. About to take a bite, Demyx felt something... like almost something kicking him on the inside of his stomach. He gave a gasp, dropping his rice cake on a plate in front of him and stared down.

"Axel, Roxas... I felt it kick!"

----

"Haha, don't mention it!" Axel laughed as Demyx hugged him, rubbing his own hands up and down the blonde's back and letting out another amused giggle when he realized he couldn't get quite as close to Demyx as he used to because of his enlarged stomach, "I'd do anything to make you happy." He grinned his widest at Demyx before beginning to load his own plate with as much food as he could.  
Roxas smiled at the pair of them, glad to have two such good friends. He felt like he could do anything around them and say anything as well and never feel ashamed or embarrassed.

Looking up with a few dozen noodles hanging out of his mouth, Axel quickly slurped them up the rest of the way and laughed approvingly when Demyx showed him his perfectly broken chopsticks.  
"Nice one!" He said, "Heh, I didn't do so well with mine..."

Roxas giggled before biting into a sweet bean cake, smearing a little of the creamy filling across his lips.  
Seeing his opportunity, Axel immediately leaned toward Roxas and covered the surprised blonde's lips with his own, sucking and licking off the sweet filling.  
"Axel!" Roxas gasped, blushing furiously once the red-head's mouth was off his own. He covered his cheeks with his hands and glared at Axel, who only laughed and grinned at the younger boy.

"Oh, come on..." He said, using his thumb to get a little he had missed from the corner of Roxas' mouth, "I was just having a little fun."  
Roxas wanted to keep glaring at him, but Axel was just so cute, and he just couldn't help but give him a small smile, his smile then breaking into a grin as he giggled.

After that the two boys went back to their food, Axel being somewhat sloppy in his approach to eating. Ramen broth splattered across his cheeks as he slurped up some more noodles and grains of rice stuck to his chin.  
Roxas rolled his eyes at the sight of Axel eating as he delicately popped an octopus sushi into his mouth, without so much as dropping one grain of rice.  
Stripping a stick of yakitori clean, Axel finally sighed with satisfaction and sat back on his palms, a few pieces of rice still sticking out from his chin. Roxas promptly picked them off and dropped them back into the bowl.

"I'm glad you liked it." Axel grinned, patting his full belly and then reaching for a small, square iced cake with a dollop of cream on the top. Roxas was quietly finishing off his bowl of rice, but then when he heard Demyx gasp he looked up in alarm, the bowl nearly slipping from his hands.  
Axel looked up from his cake as well in mid-bite, and then as Demyx told them the reason for his sudden gasp the cake slipped from his fingers, the icing splattering on the table below.

"Are you serious?" He asked, leaning over across the table to look down at Demyx's belly. Roxas set down his bowl of rice, along with his chopsticks and stared at Demyx, his lips turning up in a surprised little smile.

Glancing at Roxas with the same sort of shocked smile, Axel leaned over even further and slowly reached out, placing his palm against the smooth curve of Demyx's stomach. He wanted to feel it kick too...  
He waited, brow drawn downward in concentration incase he happened to miss it. Just then, something small but definitely noticeable pushed out right against his hand.  
"Oh my god!" He gasped, eyes shooting up to Demyx's face, "I felt it too!" His eyes were wide and he grinned like a child up at Demyx, hand still pressed against his belly.  
Roxas was also grinning and he moved slowly around the table to sit beside Demyx, his hand also reaching out gingerly to place it beside Axel's.

It didn't take long and the baby kicked again, giving Roxas a start and making him release a gasp of his own and then giggling, almost on the verge of crying he was so happy.  
"He's so strong..." He whispered, giggling as he spoke. Axel then leaned down slowly and gently pressed his ear against Demyx's stomach and letting out the loudest gasp yet as the baby pushed against his cheek. Roxas laughed even louder at the look on Axel's face and the red-head laughed as well as he rubbed the place the baby had kicked him.  
"Yep, he's strong alright!" He laughed, grinning up at Demyx.

----

This was so exciting! Demyx's baby had finally kicked, and it was so wonderful! It made Demyx so happy inside, so glad at the small, slightest little push against his body. It was so exciting.  
Staring down at Axel and Roxas, their hands pressed against his belly, Demyx, just like Axel and Roxas, felt the baby kick again. It was so soft and gentle, and it made Demyx's lips curl into a beautiful grin.

The blonde was so happy he had friends like Axel and Roxas, who'd always be there for him in times of need. Like this for example. The boy being pregnant and it'd only be a few more months before the baby would actually be in the real world. Demyx couldn't wait.

One month had passed, then two... and then three. Demyx was in his ninth month, and he was definitely excited. But the boy was a little nervous; he was actually scared to death of when the actual day would come. Sometimes it would make him so scared he would go and see Axel about it and usually the redhead would calm him and he would be much better.  
Axel would always make Demyx happy, he didn't know why, but it always seemed to work. He'd always get this happy look on his cheeks every time Axel would enter the room.  
Roxas was the same way... but the blonde had known Axel longer than Roxas, so Demyx had a better attachment to Axel more than Roxas.

The sun was sparkling that day, glimmering through the thin trees, the gentle breeze swaying against the flowers.  
Demyx barely went into the castle's garden, because Marluxia was mostly there all the time and the pink haired man would get slightly annoying, he was just a bit _too_ happy all the time.  
But today, was different. Demyx found himself wanting to see the brilliant red, red roses of the garden, hearing the gentle stream of the fountain nearby. It would make him feel so relaxed, almost like he was in heaven.

The blonde's stomach had grown...much, much larger than it was three months ago. Demyx almost needed somebody with him at all times to make sure he didn't get hurt, and that was Roxas' job today. Demyx stared out into the garden; his blue eyes shimmered lightly as they gazed over the moving water of the fountain.

"Ohhh, Roxas! Isn't it just beautiful?" Demyx sighed, taking in all the fabulous colors, sights and sounds. "It's like one of my dreams..."  
Demyx sighed again, the smile on his face shrinking some, but it was still visible on his cheeks. His long fingers traced over one of the roses' petals. It was _so_ soft. And the color just made Demyx smile wider.

He went to say something again when he just suddenly started hurting all over. Mostly in his stomach. It was a scary feeling and it made the blonde panic a little. His breathing was rough and his vision became foggier.  
"R-Roxas!" Demyx called, "I...I think it might...b-be time!"

----

Glancing at Demyx, Roxas smiled. It was so funny, but, if neither Saix nor Axel were in the picture, Roxas might have ended up having feelings for Demyx. The other blonde was just so caring and sweet, not to mention adorable...especially now. He was practically glowing and just looked beautiful.

"It is!" He answered, stepping near the fountain and gazing at the bubbling, splashing water. A few cherry blossom petals had fallen into the fountain, coming to rest on top of the shimmering, glistening water, "It does look like a dream..."  
Roxas could remember times when Axel had brought him out here when it was like this, and they ended up kissing by the fountain before Axel lead him off into the forest, the two of them staying back behind the safety of the trees for hours. The blonde sighed and put a hand to his cheek, feeling it burn hot under his fingers.

Looking at Demyx again to make sure he hadn't seen him blushing, Roxas suddenly realized something wasn't right. Demyx looked as though he were in pain...  
"Demyx?" Roxas asked urgently, closing the space between them and putting a hand on the other's shoulder. His eyes then widened at the other blonde's words and he was aware his heart was beating much faster than it had been moments ago, "Okay, okay, now don't panic..." He said, putting his arm more around Demyx and beginning to lead him away from the garden, "Just take deep breaths, c'mon, he have to get back up to the castle..."

Leading him slowly, but steadily, back up the pathway and into the castle, Roxas took Demyx to Axel's room. It was the first place that came into his mind and he knew Axel was there and he needed to red-head to go and get Xemnas.  
"Axel!" Roxas called, keeping an arm around Demyx and reaching for the door handle but the door opened before the blonde even touched it. Axel stood there, hair a mess and wearing only a pair of red boxers. He had obviously just woken up.  
In any other situation Roxas might have sighed and rolled his eyes at the older teen and then berate him for sleeping so late. It was afternoon already.  
"Demyx says he thinks its time." Roxas said, leading Demyx past Axel and encouraging him to lie down on the elder's bed. Axel's eyes widened in the same way Roxas' had and he stared at Demyx, words suddenly failing him.

"Go get Xemnas!" Roxas shouted, turning quickly to look at Axel, who was simply standing there staring at Demyx, "Hurry!"  
His mind finally returning to him, Axel nodded and then tore from the room, running as fast as he could down the corridor to find Xemnas.

Turning back to Demyx once Axel was gone, Roxas smiled tenderly at the Nocturne and began running his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead.  
"It's gonna be okay." He whispered, taking hold of one of Demyx's hands, "Axel went to get Xemnas."  
In no time at all, Axel had located Xemnas and they both hurried back to his room, Xemnas pushing Axel aside so he could enter first and swept over to the bed to lean over Demyx. Roxas leaned back to give Xemnas the room he needed.

"Number IX..." He said, placing his palm against Demyx's forehead and then moving it down to feel his stomach, poking it in a few different places, "Does it hurt? Are you having contractions yet? When did it start?" He stared down at Demyx, brow drawn downward and eyes emotionless but serious.  
Roxas stepped back to stand beside Axel who had timidly entered the room, the blonde's smaller hand finding Axel's...

----

Demyx's bangs were already sticking to his forehead and the blonde did as he was told by breathing. He was terrified... he didn't know it'd happen this fast...

Walking quickly with Roxas, the Nocturne could barely stand, his knees and legs becoming quite wobbly. He had his eyes squeezed shut the entire time, not looking up at Roxas any the whole time they walked quickly through the corridors; he knew Roxas would take care of him and know the way.  
He could hear Roxas talking but he only caught every third word, his mind focused on the extreme pain that came in contact with his stomach. He gave several small, quiet groans and cries but tried to stay calm.

Hearing the other blonde telling Demyx to lie down he immediately did so and laid down on the mattress, small drops of sweat already trickling down the side of his face.  
Demyx had finally opened his eyes a little, seeing Roxas's blue eyes staring into his own, but he kept shutting and closing his eyes over and over and they'd sometimes roll into the back of his head.  
"R-Roxas... I'm so sc-scared..." he whispered. Demyx had never been in pain this badly... _never_ this bad.  
Sure he'd had his share of enemies he'd fight off and they'd hurt him sometimes. He had even one time gotten his left arm broken. He wasn't able to play his sitar for weeks.

_"It's gonna be okay..."_

He heard Roxas say…

Demyx continued breathing wildly, his arms and legs trembling, his hand squeezing Roxas's.

_"Axel went to get Xemnas."_

"Axel?" he murmured, his eyes staring into Roxas's again. "Roxas, I'm _so_ scared..."

_"Number IX..."_

Opening his eyes he saw not blue nor emerald but those blazing orange eyes.  
"Superior, I...I... it..." he started but he could barely talk at the insane pain. He turned his head slightly and caught sight of Roxas and Axel stand offside holding hands.

He couldn't even smile... he felt horrible.  
"It st-st-started... a few minutes ago..." he croaked, his talking barely but a rasp.  
All he wanted right now was hold Axel's hand. His closest friend... he just wanted the redhead to be near him, comforting him and telling him everything would be alright...

Would it?

----

"Don't be scared...it'll be okay..." Roxas whispered, and held Demyx's hand tighter, the other gently stroking his hair, "Don't worry...I promise it'll be okay..." Roxas smiled down at Demyx, "Soon, your baby will be here..."  
The blonde hoped by saying this that it would make Demyx a little happier...

Xemnas continued to poke and prod at Demyx's belly, pressing his palm against the underside and pausing to feel for...something...  
"A few minutes ago..." He repeated as if talking to himself, "Premature labor..." He then muttered, taking his hands away from Demyx and reaching down. He had brought another case, but unlike the one he had used to determine whether Demyx was pregnant or not, this one was much larger and black instead of white. Opening it, he withdrew a pair of black, rubber gloves a small bowl and several clean towels.  
"Number VIII, fill this with cold water..." He said, holding the bowl out to Axel. The red-head took it and filled it in the bathroom, returning to Xemnas' side a moment later, "Now use one of the towels to cool Number IX's head..."

Without hesitating, Axel dipped the towel into the cool water and, after ringing it out, placed it on Demyx's forehead and wiped away the sweat that had gathered there.  
Looking back at Demyx, Xemnas moved down to the end of the bed.  
"The baby has already turned itself..." He said, gently removing Demyx's pants and spreading his legs. He sighed and allowed himself to run his fingers through his hair, "It hasn't crowned just yet..."

Roxas stepped closer, and now that Xemnas had moved, sat back down next to Demyx and took his hand again.  
"See, Xemnas is going to deliver your baby..." He whispered, taking another cloth and using it on Demyx's face while Axel continued on his head, "You'll get to see whether it's a boy or a girl..." Roxas continued smiling...he didn't want Demyx to see that he was in fact just as scared as he was...

----

Every time Xemnas would poke Demyx's belly, it'd make him gasp a little... it would hurt when it'd poke him in places that were sensitive. Demyx was terrified.

Shutting his eyes as tightly as possible, Demyx continued the hard breathing, the cool cloth soothing him a little. He opened his eyes and saw both Axel and Roxas over him... he gave a small smile, finally seeing Axel again.  
He looked down at Xemnas with those freaky gloves on and Demyx instantly gave a shudder.

"Oh my god..." Demyx whispered, shutting his eyes again. "I can't do this... I can't!" His breathing was increasing and coming extremely fast. He squeezed Roxas's hand tighter, knowing it might be turning white. The pain was also increasing. "_Ahhh!_" He screamed. "_Please!_" He hollered, "I can feel it coming!"

His shoulders now began trembling, wanting this to end immediately. But all he did was wait... there was nothing he could rightly do yet... Demyx looked back at Roxas.  
"Roxas, your eyes are so beautiful..." he managed to croak out, giving the other blonde a small smile. He winced and looked back straight at Xemnas again, the pain increasing yet again.

"PLEASE!" he screamed. "Hurry!" His other hand was tightly clenched against the bed sheet, his knuckles snow white.

---

Axel smiled back at Demyx once he saw the blonde's lips curve up at him.  
"It's alright, Demyx..." He whispered, leaning closer down to the younger boy and soothingly sliding the cloth along his forehead, "Don't worry...its okay, you can do it..." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Demyx's cheek before pulling back and smiling again, "I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you."  
He looked up at Roxas and the younger blonde smiled at him before returning his attention to Demyx again, dipping the cloth back into the water and dabbing Demyx's neck with it.

Xemnas, from the foot of the bed, looked up at the three of them and then back down between Demyx's legs.  
"I can see it beginning to crown..." He said, pushing Demyx's legs farther apart.  
"Alright, Number IX, push..." Xemnas said, voice firm and strong. His hands held Demyx's legs apart and he watched, just able to see the top of the baby's head. It was mostly pink but Xemnas was sure he could see the faintest bit of blue and the usually ice-cold man suddenly smiled a little, realizing this child was going to look a lot like his fellow Superior...

---

Demyx couldn't help but smile so beautifully when Axel kissed his cheek. It made him blush just slightly. He was so happy yet positively scared out of his wits at the same time.

_"Alright, Number IX, push..."_

Demyx then just his eyes, his breathing still quick and panicky. Then he pushed as hard as he could... wincing as he did so. He let out a faint scream once when pushing. He was boiling, feeling as if he was going to faint from being so hot. He squeezed Roxas's hand much, much harder, letting out another cry of pain...

Then without realizing it... he called out a name, "Saix!"  
Demyx was unaware of actually calling out Saix's name... he was in too much pain... _way_ too much pain...

---

Finally the baby began to come. Xemnas could see the top of the head pushing from Demyx's entrance, and the more the teen pushed the more of the baby the Superior could see.  
"Good, Number IX..." He said, grabbing a towel from nearby and laying it out in his hands so he could catch the baby once it was free of Demyx's body.

Axel moved his eyes away from Demyx's face for a moment to look down at Xemnas. The older man's face was etched with deep concentration and the faintest sheen of sweat could be seen glistening on his forehead.  
At least it was good to know Xemnas could get nervous every once in a while...

Just then, after Demyx had called out Saix's name, both Axel and Roxas looked at him, mouths open in surprise.  
"It's going to be alright, Demyx..." Axel whispered, returning his attention to the cloth on the blonde's head. Roxas pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as he struggled to keep back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. After all this time Demyx still thought about Saix and even now, Roxas knew Demyx must be wishing he was here for the birth of his child.

By now the baby's entire head was exposed and Xemnas cradled it with the towel as the shoulders, then the arms and the rest of the torso was pushed from Demyx's body. After that the rest of its body slid out easily, plopping softly into the man's large hands.  
He looked down at it and released a heavy sigh of relief. He used the towel to clean its tiny body, wiping its eyes and mouth and giving another internal sigh as a high-pitched cry issued from the infant's mouth. That told Xemnas that the child was going to be just fine...

Cradling the small bundle in his arms, Xemnas made his way to the head of the bed to stand beside Demyx.  
"It's a boy..." He said, voice uncharacteristically gentle as he extended his arms, offering Demyx his new born child.  
Roxas moved down slightly to give Xemnas a bit more room and once he saw the baby his jaw fell and he found that he couldn't stop the tears this time. He was so beautiful and he already looked just like Demyx, except for the fine layer of blue that covered his head, matching Saix's almost perfectly.  
Axel, finally releasing the breath he had been holding, gazed down at the baby, completely awestruck. He had never actually seen a baby before and he was glad that the first one he ever got to lay eyes on was Demyx's.

"Oh Demyx...he's so beautiful..." Roxas whispered, and he reached out slowly to brush his fingertips against the baby's head, smiling when he felt how unbelievably soft his hair was.  
As Axel leaned forward to get a better look at the baby, Xemnas moved down the bed and silently pulled up the sheets to cover Demyx's lower body. He then gathered up the case he had brought with him and returned to stand beside Demyx again.  
"Congratulations, Number IX..." He said, giving Demyx an approving look, "I'll leave you four alone to get acquainted."  
Watching Xemnas for a moment as he left the room, Axel then turned back to Demyx and grinned.

"So..." He said, running his fingers through Demyx's hair affectionately while gazing down at the baby, "What are you going to call him?"

----

If Demyx knew that the pain of giving birth would be this painful and just down right terrible, he might not have gone back to see Saix that night. Actually, Demyx didn't even know he'd get pregnant... and it was all in the past. There was practically nothing he could do now...

He was pushing as hard as he could, feeling something coming out of him, and it felt gross... Demyx breathed in and out, squeezing Roxas's hand so tightly, he hoped he wasn't hurting the blonde.  
After a moment, Demyx then felt more of it come... then the pain screamed at him again, and the Nocturne couldn't help but just screech in pain.  
"IT HURTS!" he shrieked as loud as he could.

It felt like there were bells just gonging inside his ears, his brain on fire and his stomach aching. It couldn't even hear anything over the loud noise that was in his head.  
"_Ahhh!_"  
Then it was but utter silence and the pain had suddenly vanished... It was over...

Thank god...

Demyx allowed himself a moment to breathe, just breathe normally. He opened his eyes and then the sound of a crying baby erupted, and it almost startled him. Demyx was speechless when Xemnas had given his baby to him. _Speechless..._

Demyx's eyes were like saucers as he stared down at his newly born son... His fingers slowly glided over the blue hair on the baby's head... and just savored how incredibly _soft_ it was...

_Oh Saix, I wish you were here..._

Demyx then took a moment to realize there were still people in the room. He was too focused on the baby. He looked up at Axel, smiling so happily.

_"So... What are you going to call him?"_

Oh yeah, it was a boy...

Demyx paused, staring down at his son with an almost expressionless look. Then he looked out the window across from the bed.  
It was daylight but he could just barely see the moon from over the soft clouds.

_Luna_

Then it hit him. That was his name. Luna!  
The Nocturne slowly looked back down at the baby.

_Luna..._

It was beautiful... and it fit perfectly. He smiled again, this smile on Demyx's face almost glowed.  
"His name is Luna..."

---

Axel couldn't get over how perfect the new baby was. There wasn't one single mark or flaw on his skin and his hair was like nothing Axel had ever seen before. He wanted to touch him, but was a little afraid since he had never been around a baby in his life before. He looked so small and delicate, but Demyx seemed to know what he was doing...

Gazing down contently at the tiny and adorable face of the baby, Roxas' lips curved gently and he then looked up at Demyx after Axel had asked what he was going to name the child.  
The second the name was out of Demyx's mouth, Roxas' face broke into a grin, as did Axel's and they both looked at each other.  
"It's perfect!" Roxas said, putting his hands together and grinning delightedly at Demyx.

"It fits really nicely with his hair..." Said Axel, finally summoning up enough courage to reach out timidly and touch the baby's head, feeling the amazing softness of his hair, "His hair is just like Saix's...except its a little lighter..." He smiled and looked up at Demyx, "He has your face though...a beautiful face."  
Roxas sighed with utter happiness, exchanging looks with Axel every once in a while. The blonde then caught an unnerving expression Axel was giving him.

"Y'know, Roxas..." Axel began, crossing his arms and giving Roxas a wicked smile, "Xemnas did say that all Nobodies could become pregnant, male or female..."

Roxas' eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he suddenly realized what Axel was trying to say.  
"Are you insane?!" The blonde shrieked.

"Maybe a little..." Axel giggled and without warning he moved from the side of the bed he had been sitting on and joined Roxas on his side, forcing the blonde to lean back and wedging his hips between the younger one's legs.  
"C'mon, Roxas, let's make a baby!"

Roxas' hands shot out, one pressed against Axel's chest and the other against his face, attempting to push the other teen off of him.  
"Axel!" He groaned as the red-head's long arms tried to reach him. Axel was only able to look at him with one eye, the other forced closed by the blonde's hand being over his face, "I am _not_ having a baby with you!"  
Axel suddenly couldn't take anymore and his face broke into a wide grin before he fell back off the blonde, uncontrollable laughter bursting from his mouth.

"You should've seen your face!" He laughed, one hand held over his stomach as he continued to laugh hysterically at Roxas' expense.

The blonde simply looked shocked and astonished that Axel had even suggested they have a baby in the first place.  
After a moment though he only rolled his eyes and sighed before turning his attention back to Demyx and Luna.  
The baby's eyes were open and he gazed up at Roxas, bewilderment quite clear upon his round face.  
"Now look, Axel, you've upset the baby..." Roxas teased. The baby was clearly not upset, but apparently quite keen to know what all the noise was about, "For now, Luna is going to be the only baby around here..." He continued, smiling down at the blue-haired child and wiggling a finger at him, which Luna promptly snatched from the air and squeezed it with such force that it made the blonde wince.

"For now?" Axel asked, crawling up behind Roxas and putting his arms around him from behind, grinning and pressing his body against the blonde's back, "So there's hope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I REALLY don't wanna see any reviews that say, "Yay! I hope Roxy has a baby!" Because HE'S NOT- I'm not having either Axel or Roxas getting pregnant in this story, and don't even hope that it would be Roxel either *rolls eyes* so please, no comments about that...pleeeaaase


	3. Chapter III

A/n: YAY for another chapter! Please review, I luffs reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Demyx had his baby, and it turned out to be a boy... He was just adorable. The sweetest thing any of them had ever seen. The Nocturne called him Luna, and it fit him perfectly.

But the blonde didn't know it'd be so hard to take care of a five year old boy. It was difficult. But luckily Axel and Roxas were 'sometimes' there to help him out.

Yes, Luna was a darling but occasionally... he'd get on Demyx's nerves. But just a teeny tiny bit.

But the five years passed and Demyx was trying to get some sleep after taking care of Luna practically all day and afternoon. It was evening...  
He could hear the little boy on the other side of the room plucking strings on his sitar... and Demyx couldn't even relax. He finally got enough strength to sit up and look at the little child on the other side of the room.

"Luna!" Demyx seemed to bark, but he calmed down. "Why don't you go and see what Axel and Roxas are doing? Hm?"

Demyx tried being as nice as possible... but he already knew that Luna would _most likely_ go and see Axel and Roxas...

----

With his light blue bangs falling in front of his dual-toned eyes, Luna smiled to himself as he plucked random strings on his father's sitar. He then found three that seemed to fit together and they made a noise that caused a small giggle to issue from the child's mouth.  
He loved it when Demyx allowed him to play with his sitar and he couldn't wait until he was old enough to hold it and play it on his own.

Picking out a few more random notes, Luna jumped when his name was called and the sitar slid from his tiny lap and onto the carpeted floor in front of him.  
Listening to Demyx the best he could he carefully picked up the blue instrument and leaned it against the wall, his little tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he balanced it.  
"Oh, that's right...I haven't seen them yet today..." He said, getting to his feet and making his way over to the bed so he could give Demyx a kiss on the cheek before literally skipping to the door. He waved to his father and then closed the door.

As he walked down the corridor, he realized he didn't know where Axel and Roxas actually were. Glancing toward a window to his left he stood on his tip-toes so he could see out of it and grinned when he caught a flash of red near the fountain outside.  
Now going at a jog, Luna made his way the rest of the way down the corridor and carefully opened the front door of the castle. He made sure to be quiet since he planned on sneaking up on the two who were currently sitting on the edge of the fountain.  
It looked to Luna like they were hugging or something but he couldn't tell exactly. Axel's back was facing the boy but he could see Roxas' blonde hair over the older teen's shoulder.  
As he sneaked closer he felt a tiny fluttering in his chest. He got that same feeling whenever he thought about Axel. He didn't know what it was but he liked it and it made him want to be around Axel all the time, whenever he could.  
He now stood just a few feet away from the two older boys and he stopped to look up at them for a moment.  
Axel's arms were around Roxas' smaller body and Luna could hear the blonde making funny noises.  
He suppressed a giggle before cupping his hands around his mouth and raising onto his toes again.

"Axel!" He yelled, hoping this would surprise the two teens and it made him giggle to think he had managed to sneak up on them without being seen or heard.

----

It made Demyx almost smile when Luna kissed him on his cheek right before leaving. He watched Luna skip away and out of sight before flopping back down on the mattress and finally getting some sleep.

Hearing the sweet sound of the water and the gentle flap of the birds flying above the two lovers, Axel loved the feeling of having Roxas safe in his arms. The younger male was positively gorgeous.  
The red-head and the blonde _happened_ to be in the privacy of making out by the fountain, and Axel wasn't a bit worried. All he really cared about was Roxas, one hand latched to his hair and the other skimming up and down the blonde's back.

_"Axel!"_

At hearing his name - and not to mention being startled out of his wits - Axel had gasped loudly, pulled his hands off Roxas and breaking lip contact, jerking around to see Luna standing behind him. He failed to realize he had accidentally hit Roxas in his torso, making it so the blonde had tumbled over and into the fountain below.

"Luna?" Axel murmured, a small tint of blush on his cheeks, not of the thought of it being Luna, but the thought of a little kid walking up on him and Roxas making out.

It wasn't until then that the redhead saw Roxas in the water.  
"Roxas!" he gaped a moment before leaning down and pulling the blonde up and out of the water, seeing he was soaked. "You should probably take off your cloak, Roxas..."

Axel looked back at Luna.  
"Um, Luna..." said Axel, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "What're you doing out here? Where's Demyx?"  
Axel had been too busy making out with Roxas for a while; he forgot that the Nocturne had been busy helping Luna all day.

After a moment, Axel gave Roxas a smile and slowly moved down onto the grass so he was at Luna's level, pulling the young boy onto his lap, giving him a sweet grin.

-----

Sighing against Axel's mouth, Roxas leaned more into him and tightened the fingers that were buried in the older teen's thick, red spikes.  
It was a rare opportunity when the two could be alone like this.  
"Axel..." The blonde moaned, pushing himself even closer to the older boy and then delving right back into the kiss again.  
The poor blonde had no idea that Luna was sneaking up on them. As Luna's voice rang in his ears and as Axel broke away, Roxas let out a surprised yelp, which became even louder as he toppled backward into the fountain.

Luna, completely oblivious that it had been he who had caused Roxas to fall, covered his mouth with his small hands and giggled behind them.  
"Axel, what are doing?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet and fidgeting with the hem of the tank top Demyx had given him. The shirt hung down past his knees, covering the pair of shorts he wore underneath. Since none of the Organization had any children's clothes, Luna had to wear old things of Demyx's.

In the fountain, Roxas was trying to hide the dark blush that had bled into his cheeks and attempted to stand up but immediately slipped back down again. The floor of the fountain was more slippery than he thought.  
"Thanks..." He said, grabbing onto Axel's arms as the red-head helped him up, his face burning with embarrassment as he stepped out of the fountain.

"You shouldn't swim in the fountain, Roxy..." Luna said, putting his arms behind his back and grinning at the blonde, "Daddy said so."

Roxas sighed and looked down at his soaking wet cloak before hesitantly unbuttoning it and slipping it off with difficulty. He glanced at Axel to see if the red-head was watching him as he slipped out of his pants next, leaving him in only a tight pair of white shorts.  
"I know, thank you for telling me, Luna." He said, sitting down on the edge of the fountain and smiling at the little, blue-haired boy, "Your daddy's smart, huh?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically and then stepped closer to Axel as the red-head sat down in the grass. Luna loved it when Axel did that because then the boy could look right into his face instead of having to look up at him all the time.  
"Daddy wanted a nap..." Luna answered, "So he told me to come find you..."  
Grinning and unable to hold back his giggles, Luna crawled eagerly into Axel's lap as he pulled his smaller body closer to him. He positioned himself so he straddled Axel's lap and wrapped his tiny arms around the older boy's neck.

Roxas, busy trying to ring the water from his hair, smoothed some wrinkles out of his cloak before turning his attention to the pair on the ground.  
"Yeah, I guess Demyx is pretty tired..." He said thoughtfully, glancing up toward the window of the castle he knew was Demyx's room, "Being a parent can't be easy..."

Luna wasn't listening to Roxas. Instead he was playing with Axel's hair; running his small fingers through the red strands and tugging on it gently.  
"You know what?" He said, a giggle in his voice, "When I grow up I wanna be Axel's bride!"  
And with that Luna raised his body enough so his face was level with Axel's and he leaned forward, pressing his plump little lips against the red-head's, arms folded against his body as he leaned heavily against Axel's chest.

----

Of course Axel couldn't help but look at Roxas as he took off his clothes. It always made him happy seeing Roxas with his clothes off. But, there were those evil shorts covering Roxas' lower half.

Glancing back down at Luna, he watched as the boy climbed into his lap and lean against him. He gave a grin, thinking it was so cute that Luna always wanted to be around him.

_"You know what? When I grow up I wanna be Axel's bride!"_

Axel gave a pause, giggled for a short moment and looked at Roxas.  
"Hear that, Roxas? Luna wants to marry me!" he grinned slyly, showing his teeth. He turned his attention back to Luna. "Well, Luna, y'see... I already have a boyfriend – Roxas." He motioned, his head gesturing towards the wet blonde seated by the fountain, "But you can be my boyfriend too!" He smiled widely, but he was surprised at what happened next.

Luna had kissed him. Axel didn't kiss back of course, all he did was sort of smile, before very, very gently pulling Luna off him, placed him on the ground, pulled up his tank so his belly was exposed before blowing a big raspberry right into Luna's stomach.

After he blew the raspberry into Luna's belly, he raised back up, ruffling the boy's hair gently. He thought Luna was absolutely adorable... And he loved seeing the little boy smile.  
Then without warning, the redhead began to hysterically tickle him, under his arms, his stomach and even his little feet. He laughed loudly, looking at Roxas with a wide grin on his face.

----

"Aww!" Roxas grinned and put his hands together, "That's so sweet..." He smiled down at Luna, but he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that the little boy was going over the line slightly. Sure it was unbelievably adorable to hear him say things like that, but Roxas was Axel's boyfriend and the blonde wasn't going to let anyone steal him away, not even Luna...

"I can be your boyfriend too?" Luna asked, grinning widely up at Axel and a soft pink blush spreading onto his cheeks. He giggled softly, but as Axel pulled him away, their lips breaking, the boy tried to go back in for more. His little arms reached out to try and wrap around Axel's neck again, but the older boy was forcing his smaller body onto the ground. Luna had no time to react before his shirt was being lifted and Axel's mouth was pressed against his belly, causing intense vibrations to pulse through his sensitive stomach.

Luna squealed with laughter and wriggled underneath Axel, fingers clenching in his red hair.  
Once Axel rose up, removing his mouth from the boy's belly, Luna let out another breathy giggle, grinning up into Axel's face.  
He was about to open his mouth and say something else, but without warning, Axel suddenly began tickling him and Luna let out another squeal, legs and arms flailing as the red-head savagely tickled him.  
Roxas, laughing behind his hand, moved down onto the ground and joined in the tickling.  
Luna could barely breath he was laughing so hard and he finally managed to wriggle enough away from Axel's and Roxas' hands that he was able to catch his breath.

His body flopped down into the grass and he closed his eyes for a moment, stomach tingling and chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. He then looked back up at Axel, eyes glistening from tears he had almost shed from all the tickling.  
"Axel..." He said, voice slightly breathless, "Do you love me?"

----

After the insane tickling massacre ended, Axel gave a gentle smile at Luna, unable to keep in the happiness that overflowed inside his body. He loved seeing Demyx's child so happy, the thought of Demyx actually having a son was incredible, and the little boy was just too cute and sweet, it made Axel wanna have a baby with Roxas _so_ badly.

He gave a smile when Roxas had joined in a few moments ago, sat down on the edge of the fountain and pulling Roxas down next to him, giving him a quick kiss on the ear.

_"Axel... Do you love me?"_

Axel smiled again. He lowered his upper body down more and picked up the smaller child.  
He was getting heavier.

He placed Luna down on his lap again with a small plop and paused a moment while looking at him.  
"Course I love you, Luna," smiled Axel so sweetly at Luna. "In fact, I love your Daddy too, and I love Roxas..." He gave Roxas a sly smirk before looking back at Luna. "If anything were to happen to your Daddy, I'd take care of you. Of _course_ I love you..."

He then placed a small but really sweet kiss on Luna's forehead, looking down into his amber eyes and smiling widely...

----

"You do?" Luna asked, leaning against Axel's torso and looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes, "I love you too!" He then let a wide grin break out on his face and he threw his small arms around the red-head's waist, hugging him tightly.  
Roxas giggled behind his hand and then extended it to brush his fingers through Luna's soft hair.  
"I love you too, Luna." He said, smiling softly and then rubbing the child's back.

As Axel's lips touched his forehead, Luna closed his eyes and felt his body give a tiny but definitely noticeable shudder. He loved it when Axel touched him...any kind of touch.  
Roxas then mimicked Axel's actions and gave Luna another kiss. The boy giggled and felt his cheeks grow a little warmer.  
"We'll always be together, right?" He asked, grinning at both of the older boys and still clinging to Axel. He was completely content to just sit in Axel's arms and feel the teen hold him and know that he really did love him...

The three spent the rest of the day together while they let Demyx sleep.  
They played games and explored the gardens until it was too dark to stay outside anymore.  
Later that evening, Roxas took Luna back to Demyx's room and the boy was so sleepy that he immediately fell asleep, lying next to Demyx.  
A few hours after falling asleep, Luna blinked his eyes open and curled into the sheets, hiding his face against the pillow. Then after another moment or two he opened his eyes and looked at Demyx. The blonde was asleep with his back turned toward Luna, the sheets rising and falling gently as he breathed.

"D...daddy?" He whispered, moving a little closer to Demyx and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Daddy?" He whispered again, a little afraid to make his voice any louder.  
He then moved Demyx's shoulder lightly to see if that would help any...

----

_"We'll always be together, right?"_

Smiling the sweetest smile, Axel gazed down at Luna.  
"We sure will..." he grinned, rubbing his nose affectionately against Luna's. He gave a cute wink at Roxas when the blonde looked at him.

It sure was lovely, having two _great_ friends: Roxas and Demyx. And then once finding out Demyx had gotten pregnant, and then had Luna, the little boy was just too much for Axel to handle. He was positively a cutie-pie.

After the sun set and the moon had risen, Axel waited patiently outside Demyx's room for Roxas to return, and when he did, he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, giving him a mind-blowing kiss.  
"C'mon, Roxas, let's go to bed..." Axel smirked, slowly walking down the dark corridors with Roxas.

Demyx had been dreaming, dreaming so peacefully... and a dark stranger was awaiting him at then end of a bright tunnel. He turned around and immediately saw Saix.

_"Daddy?"_

Eyes twitching slightly and mouth quivering a little, the Nocturne slowly peaked his eyes open.

_"Daddy?"_

He felt his shoulder softly being moved and he made a quiet moan to go back to sleep, but he knew it was Luna and he decided to slowly turn around and look at the child before him.

"What is it, Luna?" Demyx said groggily, stifling a yawn but it came anyway...

----

Luna bit his lower lip and felt his eyebrows draw downward as he tried to wake up his father. He didn't want to. He knew how much Demyx wanted to sleep, but he just couldn't go to the bathroom by himself...

"Daddy..." He whispered again. His little body then gave a start as the blonde shifted and he heard him moan before turning to face him.  
Sighing softly with relief, Luna offered Demyx a timid smile before sitting up.  
"I have to use the bathroom..." He said softly, apparently still a little afraid to raise his voice, "I...I can't go by my-myself..."

Biting his lip again, Luna slowly slid from the bed, his feet dropping down onto the floor since his legs weren't long enough to reach the floor while sitting on the bed.  
"C'mon, daddy!" He whispered urgently, tugging on the hem of his shirt and hopping from one foot to the other.  
Once Demyx was out of the bed, Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room to the bathroom.  
"Don't peek, kay?" He said, giving Demyx his small attempt at a glare before disappearing behind the closed door of the bathroom.  
After a minute or two he emerged again, rubbing his eyes and looking quite sleepy again.

As he walked back to the bed, one hand rubbing at his eyes while the other covered his mouth as he let out a wide yawn. Reaching up onto the mattress, the tiny boy pulled himself up and curled into the sheets.  
"Thanks, daddy..." He murmured, a soft smile curving his lips as he almost instantly drifted off to sleep again.

----

After hearing the reason Luna had woken Demyx up, the blonde gave a groggy 'okay' and pulled off the covers himself.

_"C'mon, Daddy!"_

"Yeah... I'm coming..." he muttered softly, scratching his shoulder, clumsily walking towards the bathroom with Luna.

_"Don't peek, kay?"_

Demyx nodded, rubbing one of his eyes, turned around in the doorway and leant on the while, occasionally yawning, his yawn a mixture of his voice too.

Once Luna had finished, Demyx gave a smile and got back into the bed himself, pulling up the covers for both of them, laid his head down on the pillow and fell back asleep himself, again.

Demyx met with the stranger again, seeing the long dark tunnel with the shadowy stranger at the end, long blue hair waving brilliantly in the cold breeze. When turning around, Demyx saw Saix's face, staring almost blindly at him. Demyx tried reaching out... but he...couldn't...

---

Releasing a small sigh through his nose, Luna cuddled deeper into the sheets, curling up his tiny legs and scrunching his toes.  
He loved being able to share a bed with Demyx. It was so comfy sleeping with his father.

His little body then began shivering slightly and he frowned against his pillow, his eyelids clenching and his legs folding tighter against each other.  
Then letting out a tiny groan, the little blue-haired boy shifted closer to his father's larger body, pressing himself closer; as close as he could.  
He buried his face in Demyx's chest and folded his arms up in between their two bodies.

It felt warmer like this, and Luna began feeling better. He couldn't quite get himself comfortable though and he continued to shift, moving his legs and arms. His face shifted against the fabric of Demyx's shirt and his fingers clenched into the material in an attempt to get even closer to him.  
Then, without meaning to, his little knee came up directly into Demyx's stomach, digging in until the boy realized what he was doing and he straightened his leg again, hoping he hadn't woken Demyx up again.

----

Demyx reached out further in his dream, but it was impossible. He was... hot for some reason, and he was panting... He suddenly realized he wasn't asleep anymore; he was yet again... awake.

Opening his eyes very slowly again, Demyx was aware that Luna was up close to him, making the Nocturne a little warmer than before. Demyx gave an 'almost' frustrated sigh, shutting his eyes again before he felt Luna's knee hit his stomach, causing him to open his eyes again.

Demyx was getting a little irritated.  
"...Luna..." Demyx whispered, pulling a hand up to his forehead. "Try not to hurt Daddy, okay?"  
He tried smiling but it turned into more of a grimace instead of a smile.

Shutting his eyes again, Demyx saw yet again the Diviner awaiting him at the end of the tunnel...

----

Raising his eyes to Demyx's face hesitantly, Luna bit down on his bottom lip.  
"Sorry, daddy..." He murmured, tightening his fingers in Demyx's shirt and then closing his eyes again, though his brow stayed slightly furrowed as he tried to get back to sleep.

_"Go away, Luna!"  
"Yeah, we don't want you here anymore!"  
Luna could see the faces of Axel and Roxas, smiling at him but they looked so mean...  
"You're such a brat!"  
"Why are you always hanging around us all the time?"  
"You're such a little pain!"  
Then they both turned away from him and began walking away, laughing cruelly to each other as Luna reached for them, screaming but no sound left his lips..._

"No! Please don't leave me!"  
Crying out in his sleep, Luna's eyes suddenly opened wide and he stared around the room, mouth open and face sticky with sweat. He then realized that his face was also damp with tears. They came falling down his face in hot, fat drops, leaving a small stain on the pillow.  
Once his senses returned to him he realized it was only a dream, but his body trembled and he couldn't stop more tears from leaking down his face.  
Clenching his eyes tightly shut, Luna fisted his fingers in Demyx's shirt and quivered against his larger form, terrified of what he had just seen in his dream.

----

_"Saix! Saix!" Demyx called, hearing his voice echo continuously. "Wait! Saix!" Saix had turned his body around and was walking away from Demyx. "NO! Saix!"_

_"No! Please don't leave me!"_

Demyx opened his eyes, his blue irises immediately falling on Luna, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Demyx raised an eyebrow.  
"Luna?" came Demyx, watching as his son slowly leant down next to him. "Luna, why do you keep waking up?"  
He was confused at why Luna continued to wake up, tugging on his shirt and asking for something. But Demyx comfortingly rubbed his hand up and down Luna's back, trying to desperately stay awake and calm...

----

Panting slightly, Luna looked up into Demyx's eyes, his own clearly showing how afraid he was.  
"I...I had a...sc-scary dream..." He said, voice trembling. He hid his face against Demyx's chest and continued to tremble slightly, wishing he could forget the way Axel and Roxas' voices had sounded in his dream.  
One of his worst fears was losing Axel and Roxas...they were everything to him and he didn't know what he would do if they ever left him.

"Daddy..." Luna whimpered, moving one arm to wrap it around Demyx's waist, "I don't wanna be alone..." Biting down on his bottom lip, Luna fought to hold his tears back. He didn't want to seem like a baby, but it was so hard not to cry whenever he thought about his dream.  
"I'm sorry..." He then murmured, lifting his face again to look at Demyx, "I'm sorry I keep waking you up...I d-didn't mean to..."  
His eyes glistened with unshed tears and his lip quivered.

----

Demyx quietly listened to Luna and his explanation for waking him up a third time.

_"I...I had a... sc-scary dream..."_

Demyx sighed, but it wasn't an irritated sigh, just a sigh. Demyx slowly sat up, pulling Luna with him, holding him close to his torso.  
"It's okay..." he whispered, cradling him softly.

_"Daddy... I don't wanna be alone..."_

Demyx raised his eyebrows slowly, watching Luna trying so hard not to cry... Luna sorta reminded him of himself a little and how bad he felt when _he_ was alone... He didn't have anybody. But now, Demyx has got everybody he needs: Axel, Roxas and now Luna.

Demyx kissed Luna's head.  
"You're not alone..." he smiled sweetly. "You've got me and Axel and Roxas." He gave another smile, wanting to just _so_ badly to go back to sleep. But things like this happened and Demyx needed to respond to them.

"You don't need to worry, Luna. You're not alone. And it's fine... I'll be able to get to sleep again..." He gave a reassuring grin and a wink. "Now, let's go to sleep!" He smiled with a giggle. He pulled Luna under the blankets with him, holding the little boy close to his body and letting the child snuggle into him.

When Demyx finally dozed off... Saix had gone away...

----

As Demyx pulled him against his larger frame, Luna cuddled into him, pushing his little body as close to his father as he could. He buried his face in Demyx's soft chest and clenched his fingers tightly in his shirt.

"I love you, daddy..." He whispered, comforted by Demyx's words and he finally smiled, no more tears escaping his eyes. Demyx could always make him feel better whenever he was upset. Even though he loved Axel and Roxas more than anything, Demyx was still his father and he was the only one who could truly comfort Luna in the way he needed.  
"Okay, daddy..." He answered, smiling back at Demyx and wiping his eyes free of any tears. He then eagerly snuggled against Demyx as the blonde pulled him close, so happy to have such an amazing father.

He closed his eyes and leaned against Demyx's chest, the fingers in his shirt slowly loosening as his mind drifted off again, free of any frightening images or thoughts.  
This time he saw the smiling faces of all the people he loved and who loved him.

Then...then there was someone different...a man with...with long hair, the same color as his...but he was smiling too, and Luna didn't care as long as this new person loved him too.


	4. Chapter IV

A/n: I have to say, my friends, that this is the last part of this part of Broken. This chapter contains shota, so I don't want any complaining pleasekaythanks! Haha. Please review, and look for the third part in the future!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was eight 'o clock at night and Demyx was getting ready for bed..

Luna was ten years old...a little more mature and he was taller! Demyx was happy he didn't have to hold the boy anymore.

Demyx had just pulled on his tight tank, showing a little of his belly. He had had a big day, and Demyx was very, very tired, ready to get a good night sleep. Casually making his way over to his bed where Luna awaited him, he sat down, the mattress bouncing a little, and he stretched his arms widely, giving a yawn and scratching through his blonde hair.

He lifted his legs onto his bed, took a glance at Luna and smiled. His son had definitely grown. His blue hair was longer and silkier. He was fitting better into Demyx's clothes and had actually started borrowing some of Roxas's clothes.

"Hope we'll sleep well tonight, eh Luna?" Demyx grinned, beginning to pull his sheets up, covering up to his knees.

----

Sitting cross-legged on the bed he shared with Demyx, he waited for the blonde to join him.  
He had washed his face, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Demyx constantly reminded him to do these things so he would stay beautiful and keep getting more beautiful. Luna didn't think he was very pretty at all but everyone in the castle kept telling him he got prettier by the day.  
That was alright with him, as long as they didn't pinch his cheeks or anything.

Fiddling with his fingers, Luna looked down at his feet. There was something on his mind; a question he had been meaning to ask his father...he just hadn't found the right time yet. It was really starting to nag at him though and he finally decided that tonight he was going to ask him.  
Chewing his bottom lip, he ran his fingers through the silky strands of his sky-blue hair, smoothing any that were out of place.  
"Heh, yeah..." He answered, smiling back at Demyx and then twisting the hem of his shirt. He tended to do that when he was nervous.

"Uhm, daddy..." He said, scooting back so he could lean against his pillow, pulling the sheets up to cover most of his body, "I wanna ask you something..." He kept his eyes away from Demyx as he felt his cheeks heating slightly, "I wanna ask you about...about my...other father..."  
He finally released the breath he had been holding and raised his eyes slowly to look at Demyx's face, hoping he wouldn't see an expression of horror upon it.

----

Demyx was so attached to his son he couldn't believe the bond the two of them had. Yeah, sure, Luna _really_ liked Axel and Roxas and loved spending most of his time with them, but when it always came time for just the two of them to be together, it'd be that sweet and sugary parent/child relationship.

"Sure," smiled Demyx, answering Luna.

_"I wanna ask you about...about my...other father..."_

There was a very long silent pause, Demyx just staring into Luna's amber eyes. He finally broke the eye contact and sighed, looking down at his lap.  
"Your father... he... he was a very good person..." started Demyx, looking at the moon through the window. "He had a connection with the moon. I'm sorry you never got to see him. I named you Luna because you reminded me so much of him and 'Luna' means moon."

Eyes drifting off, Demyx continued again, "His name was... Saix. We loved each other so much, and... I really miss him. He was handsome... you have his hair, except it was a bit darker." He grinned cutely. "He was tall, mysterious and at sometimes... almost frightening. I'm not even sure how our relationship even started... it just sort of... 'happened'... All I know is... is that I know he'll never come back."

Demyx looked back at Luna.  
"He left a long time ago..." He smiled again, reaching out and his fingers skimming across Luna's cheek, then the back of his hand so gently. "Let's go to sleep." Demyx leaned over towards Luna and kissed his cheek.

"You are so beautiful..."

----

Luna brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, listening intently to the words as they came out of Demyx's mouth.  
He had always been curious about his other parent. He had never known him...he didn't even know what he looked like. Not only that, but Demyx hardly ever mentioned him. Luna knew virtually nothing about the man, only that he had his hair.

"So...I'm named after him?" He asked, keeping his voice low. He smiled at the thought of being named after someone, especially someone who must have been so special to have earned Demyx's love.

_Saix..._

Luna could hear the name echoing in his mind. It sounded so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. He felt as though he had heard it before, or seen it written somewhere but he just couldn't remember.  
As Demyx told him Saix was handsome Luna smiled and placed his chin on top of his knees, the sheets now covering everything but his head.  
"Do I look a lot like him?" He asked, eager to try and get a mental image of Saix in his head.  
Luna's face then fell a little as he was told Saix was never coming back. He hadn't thought of that yet...he knew Saix was gone, but there had been a little part of him that thought maybe someday he might get to see him.  
Focusing on Demyx's face again, Luna smiled as his father's hand touched his cheek and his eyes closed gently. He loved it when Demyx did that...

Opening his eyes again, Luna covered his mouth as he giggled.  
"I'm not that beautiful..." He said, looking off to the side and feeling his cheeks burn, "Roxas sure does tell me I am though...Axel too..." He giggled again as he mentioned Axel's name, cheeks becoming even darker.  
He then scooted down more into the sheets and laid down, pulling the covers up over his shoulders and gazing at Demyx.

"I wish I could meet him..." He murmured, stifling a yawn as he spoke and snuggling deeper into his pillow.

Panting, Axel ran like mad toward Demyx's room, heart pounding and feet beating loudly against the marble floor.  
He couldn't believe what had just happened...  
"Demyx! Luna!" He cried, skidding to a halt next to the Nocturne's door and flinging it open without knocking. His eyes fell on the two in the bed and he only stood there for a moment, panting and looking as though he'd seen a ghost...which really wasn't that far off...  
"Demyx, its...its..."

The red-head had no time to finish his thought before he suddenly turned to the side as someone approached the door.  
Luna sat up and looked at Axel, pulling the sheets up to his chest. What in the world had caused Axel to look so frightened...?  
Luna then watched as a tall figure came around the doorframe, standing beside Axel in the doorway. His face was slightly veiled by his long hair...his long blue hair...  
He wore a cloak like Axel's and Roxas', but it looked old and somewhat faded, not to mention it was torn in a few places.  
The man then raised his face and Luna glanced at Demyx for a second before focusing on the stranger again. Once the man's face was in complete view Luna squinted slightly and realized the man had an X-shaped scar on his face. That was unusual...the only person Luna knew with a scar was Xigbar, but he didn't know him very well...

"Demyx..." Came the man's voice. It was low and haunting and it made Luna shudder as he heard it. It was _so_ familiar...  
Then Luna knew why this stranger seemed so familiar to him. He suddenly remembered a dream he had had a long time ago where he'd seen a man he didn't recognize, but seemed painfully familiar. It was this man...this same man. But how could he be here? Luna just thought he had made him up in the dream...but...he was real...?

"Demyx...Demyx, I'm back..." The man spoke again and took a step inside the room, walking past the horrified red-head, "Demyx...its me, Saix..."

-----

Demyx gave a small chuckle at Luna when he said he didn't think he was very pretty, but Demyx knew that Luna was indeed a gorgeous little boy. Everybody knew.

Removing his hand from Luna's cheek, he gave him another kind, sweet smile before leaning over and kissing his forehead.

That's when the door was flung open and Axel stood in the doorway.  
"Axel...?" Demyx muttered, slowly sitting up. "What's wrong?"

But then the next thing he saw would've made the Nocturne faint... It was Saix, standing in the entrance of his room.  
Eyes wide with shock, and mouth slightly open, Demyx stared at the tall Diviner across from him.

"S-Saix...?" he whispered so gently that it was barely heard. "It...can't be..."  
Slowly he took off the sheets and stood up, eyes not leaving Saix's ambers. He took one step then another before just pausing for another few moments.

The blonde had almost completely forgotten about Luna or Axel, and just saw himself and Saix, standing in the room together.

Then without hesitation, he rushed towards Saix as quickly as possible and hugged him as tightly as possible.  
"Saix! I...I missed you!" There were tears streaming down his face and he couldn't believe that this was actually happening...

----

Axel's eyes darted between Demyx and Saix, occasionally landing on Luna. He felt like he should stay, but at the same time he really felt like this should be a moment between Demyx, Saix and Luna.  
Hesitantly the red-head slowly backed away from the door and began walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. He didn't turn back as he walked, but by the time he reached the end of the hallway he was running...

Saix stared at Demyx across the room. He looked exactly the same as he had the night he left. So beautiful.  
Watching the blonde, Saix could feel his legs becoming weak. He needed to feel the Nocturne in his arms again. Until this moment he hadn't realized just how much he missed him.  
Then, finally, his wishes were granted and he opened his arms as the smaller form of Demyx collided against him. He enveloped his slender body completely in his strong arms, pulling him as tightly against him as possible.  
"Demyx..." He whispered, placing one hand on the back of the other's head and lowering his own to burry his face in the soft tufts of blonde that met him, "Oh Demyx...I missed you too..."  
Saix had dreamed of this moment for all the years since leaving his precious Nocturne behind.  
Breathing in deeply, Saix closed his eyes as Demyx's scent filled his nostrils. He smelled just the same...

As his parents embraced each other, Luna sat still as stone on the bed, watching with wide, confused eyes. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it pounding loudly in his ears.  
Who was this man? And why was Demyx hugging him like that?  
"D-daddy...?" Luna whispered, terrified to speak, but more terrified of being forgotten.  
Saix's eyes then opened suddenly, causing Luna's entire body to flinch. The man's eyes were sharp and intense. But, they reminded Luna of his own in a strange way.

Loosening his hold on Demyx slightly, Saix lifted his head and looked squarely at Luna. He had noticed the boy of course, but he had been so happy to see Demyx that he hadn't had time to acknowledge his presence.  
Upon first seeing Demyx in bed with another, Saix thought that perhaps he had found someone else, but Luna was obviously still very young and Saix was able to pick up his scent...and he smelled exactly like Demyx...

"Who are you?" Saix asked, now pulling Demyx away from his body but keeping one arm tightly around his shoulders.  
Luna's mouth opened but no sound came out; he only licked his lips quickly and shakily stood from the bed.

"I...I'm L-Luna..." He said, fingers immediately going down to twist in the hem of his shirt.

"Luna?" Saix repeated, his eyes widening slightly and realization suddenly hitting him. This boy...was his son...  
Luna licked his lips again and shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. Could this man really be who he thought he might be...?

"Luna..." Saix began, now letting go of Demyx completely and lowering his body to his knees so he was more on Luna's level. He was much taller than the boy, "Come here..."  
At this request Luna's eyes immediately darted to Demyx, as if asking if it was alright.  
Slowly and quite nervously, Luna began walking toward Saix. His bare feet were silent on the soft carpet and his uneven bangs hung around his smooth face.  
Once he reached the man, his heartbeat was racing so fast he thought he was going to die.

"How old are you, Luna?" Saix asked, lifting a hand so he could brush some of the boy's hair away from his face and look into his eyes. Luna's eyes were a perfect combination of Demyx's and Saix's. Mostly gold with small hints of blue around his pupil and then around the iris.

"I'm t-ten..." Luna answered, once again glancing at Demyx before refocusing on the man's piercing gaze.  
At hearing this Saix knew at once that this boy was indeed his own child. He had been gone a little over ten years, the exact age of this boy.  
The man then, without any warning, leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around Luna's tiny frame. Luna tensed at once, eyes wide and heart skipping a beat as his small body was pressed closely against the man's. But then, Luna felt his body relaxing and he let himself fall softly against Saix's chest, eyelids falling a little.  
Saix's hand rose to the back of Luna's head as it had with Demyx and he pushed his fingers into the thickness of the boy's hair, amazed at its softness. It was even softer than Demyx's.

"Luna..." Saix whispered, the man's low voice causing a shudder to race up and down the boy's spine, "I'm your father..."  
Breath stopping and heart stopping as well, Luna's eyes instantly began filling with tears and he buried his face in Saix's shoulder, little arms wrapping desperately around the man's neck.  
He had known...all along. This was his father...his other father. It was Saix.

"P-papa..." Luna whispered, biting his lower lip in a lame attempt at stopping his tears. More came despite his efforts and he clung to Saix even tighter.

----

It felt intensely wonderful to hug Saix again, after all these years of thinking that the Diviner was dead... Demyx could finally wrap his arms around his waist and just lean against him and sweetly hug him, the warm feeling of his tears dribbling down his cheeks as he buried his face into Saix's torso.

"I can't believe you're back..." he muttered, his voice clearly muffled. "I've missed you."  
He raised his head, staring into Saix's ambers. "I thought you were dead..."  
But then he smiled, squeezing him much tighter than before.  
"Oh, I love you Saix! I love you!"

He gave a sniffle when Saix pulled away and he glanced at Luna and gave him a cute grin. He caught the expression of curiosity on Saix's face and Demyx leant on Saix a little, his cheek resting on the Diviner's shoulder.

Watching Saix walk over to Luna, all Demyx could do was smile, just smile such a loving a beautiful smile. This was the very first time that Luna had ever seen Saix, and it was amazingly adorable.  
Giving a nod towards Luna, he watched as the boy approached Saix a little more.

_i"P-papa..."/i_

Demyx licked his lips and gave a sigh, unable to keep the tears back anymore, and just simply allowed them to run down his face. Not before too long, Demyx slowly walked up to the two, knelt down himself and wrapped his arms around then both of them, placing a small kiss on Luna's head.

----

Luna's mind raced with questions and thoughts that he never thought would even enter his head.  
Saix was back...but how?  
Luna didn't know why he had left in the first place but Demyx had said that he wasn't coming back, but here he was, holding him in his arms.

"Luna, I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you..." Saix whispered, burying his fingers deeper into the boy's hair and pulling his tiny body closer against him, "I can't believe I actually have a son..."

Smiling against Saix's shoulder, Luna attempted to pull back just enough so he could look into his father's eyes.  
"I'm really happy to meet you too..." He said, eyes glistening with tears and mouth curved into a sweet grin. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on the end of Saix's nose, making the man chuckle deeply and run his fingers through the boy's hair affectionately.  
Then as Demyx joined them, Saix smiled and pulled him in too, embracing both members of his family tenderly.

"We're a family now!" Luna chirped, now suddenly giggling and snuggling against Saix's large, comfortable form. The Diviner smiled and gave him a loving squeeze.

"We are indeed..." He answered, leaning over to drop a kiss down into Demyx's hair and then caress his face lovingly, "I want to know all about you, Luna...come and tell me everything..."  
Standing slowly, Saix touched Luna's hair once more before leading him over to Demyx's bed, the boy following eagerly and crawling up to sit beside his new father.

"Are you happy here with your daddy?" Saix asked, unable to keep his hands away from the adorable boy's hair.  
Luna grinned and leaned into the touch, hardly able to control his excitement.

"Yeah! Everyone here is so nice...especially Axel and Roxy...I mean, Roxas..." He covered his mouth and giggled again at his mistake, "And I love being here with daddy...we sleep together every night and walk around the gardens and sometimes he lets me play his sitar...oh! I'm getting really good...do you wanna hear some?"

Saix smiled as he listened to Luna and then nodded at the boy's question.  
"Of course I would..." He said, glancing at Demyx, "I used to love to hear your daddy play before you were born..."  
Luna grinned and hopped off the bed to get Demyx's sitar from the corner. Then situating himself back on the bed, the sitar in his lap, he began picking out a cheerful tune that Demyx had been teaching him. Some of the notes were out of place but overall he did a good job of not messing up too badly.  
"I'm not that good yet." Luna said once he was finished, smiling with slight embarrassment and twisting a finger in his shirt.

"I thought it was wonderful." Saix answered, smiling tenderly at the boy before leaning towards him to kiss his forehead. At this Luna grinned widely and lurched forward, wrapping his little arms around Saix's waist, burying his face into the man's stomach.

For a few more hours that evening the three of them talked and laughed together. Saix had many questions about Luna and Demyx and their life together so far. He wanted to know everything he possibly could about his new son.  
And Luna was only too happy to provide him with the answers he wanted.  
After a while though, Luna began to feel a little overwhelmed and he asked his parents if he could spend a little time outside in the garden by himself. Going out into the garden always helped him when he was troubled about something.  
It was well after midnight by the time he went outside and the moon shone brightly in the sky, lighting up the whole garden with a soft, pale-blue light that gave everything an ethereal glow.

Sitting down on the edge of the fountain where he had sat many times with Axel and Roxas, Luna lowered a finger into the rippling water and swirled it around slowly.  
He couldn't believe Saix had returned...and after so long. Would it be possibly for him to seamlessly return to life here in the castle with the rest of the Organization? Would he be able to fit into Demyx's and Luna's life?  
These and many more questions buzzed around Luna's head as he turned his gaze upward, staring at the window of the room he shared with Demyx, wondering what his life would be like now that his father...his other father had returned...

Saix was sad to see Luna leave them, but then at the same time he was more than delighted to have some time alone with Demyx.  
Sitting on the bed with the Nocturne, Saix lifted one hand and touched the blonde's cheek with the backs of his fingers. He stared into his eyes and already he could feel his heart beating faster.  
"Demyx..." He whispered, moving toward the other slowly, "I've missed you so much..." He brought his other hand up and cupped Demyx's face with both, "I've missed the way your skin feels against my hands..." As he spoke he moved his thumb across Demyx's cheek, savoring the simple but delicious curve of his cheekbone.

Saix then leaned forward enough to push Demyx onto his back, his larger form leaning over him, blue tresses cascading down around their faces.  
"I've been longing to feel you in my arms and feel your body against mine..." He whispered, leaning down to press his lips against the center of Demyx's throat and then moving down to dip the tip of his tongue into the hollow of his throat, "I've wanted to taste you, hear you...feel you..." With each word, Saix's hands went a little further. His fingers found the waistband of Demyx's pants and he tugged them downward before his other hand slipped up under the hem of his shirt, caressing his smooth stomach, then his chest.  
"I love you more now than I ever have..." He breathed, looking down into Demyx's amazing blue eyes before capturing the blonde's lips passionately, fingers becoming lost in his hair while his other hand dipped down between the younger Nobody's legs, touching him intimately and hoping to hear a moan of passion erupt from his lover's mouth...

----

"We are most _definitely_ a family!" Demyx giggled at Luna's phrase. He gave Luna a little hug before the boy climbed on his bed and the blonde followed, slowly seating himself next to Luna, sandwiching him between himself and Saix.

When Luna brought over Demyx's sitar, the blonde gave a smile as he watched the boy play the instrument. His eyebrows rose with amusement at his playing. Of course Luna wasn't as good as Demyx but he was getting there. When Luna had finished, all Demyx could do was giggle and ruffle Luna's blue hair.  
"You're doing great, Luna. In a couple more years, you'll be just as good as me."

Demyx loved seeing Luna hug and cuddle with Saix, it made his heart leap happily and every time he saw it happen, he just smiled and smiled and smiled...

Watching Luna vanish from his room Demyx gave a grin, knowing instantly that he'd instantly go to the fountain in the huge garden. _But_... this gave the Nocturne time to be with the Diviner.

Slowly taking a seat on the side of the bed, Demyx smiled at Saix when the blue-haired Superior sat down next to him.

_"Demyx... I've missed you so much."_

"I missed you too..." Demyx replied, feeling the back of Saixs' fingers across his cheek, the smooth feeling sending a thrill up his spine and making him excited.

_"I've missed the way your skin feels against my hands..."_

Demyx blushed. Saix could be a bit rough sometimes and almost frightening - that was almost how Demyx remembered him sometimes - but mostly, Saix was gentle and sweet.  
Being lowered against the mattress, Demyx blushed harder, but followed in suit by wrapping his arms around Saix's neck.

_"I've been longing to feel you in my arms and feel your body against mine..."_

Demyx was already getting aroused and he couldn't believe it either.  
"Saix..." Demyx chuckled, skimming his hands down the back of Saix's neck, touching the warm skin there.  
Letting a moan out from his mouth, Demyx shut his eyes as he felt the Diviner's slick muscle drag across his throat, making the tips of his fingers twitch slowly into his thick, blue hair.

He could feel his pants coming down, but Demyx didn't really care. In fact, he kind of wanted them off already. He moaned louder when Saix touched his defined chest and thin stomach, getting extremely aroused now.

"Saix..." Demyx groaned. "Oh Saix..."

Then Saix kissed him and the blonde responded quickly, pushing his lips against his, making soft moans here and there while kissing his mouth.  
He gave a surprised moan when Saix's hand touched him between his legs, having to almost pull away from Saix's mouth to yelp out the deep moan from his parted lips.

----

Luna had been out in the garden for almost an hour, and he was starting to feel a little cold and a lot tired.  
He was walking back up from the patch of woods situated on the edge of the garden, rubbing his arms and trying to keep from shivering. It wasn't really that cold outside, it was just that he missed being able to cuddle with Demyx in the bed they shared right before falling asleep.  
He then thought about Saix...he was probably cuddling with his daddy right now, where Luna should be...

Sighing, Luna took another glance upward at the window of Demyx's room before continuing to walk up toward the castle door.  
His bare feet carried him through the corridors slowly, since he wasn't in a great deal of a hurry. He would probably be interrupting his parents when he finally returned to his room.  
Once he reached the room he paused for a moment when he heard what sounded like Demyx's voice from within.

_"Saix...Oh Saix..."_

Luna's heart seemed to almost stop beating, although the thumping sound in his ears was beginning to get louder.  
He had no idea what was going on inside that room, but something told him he shouldn't go inside...  
But, then his curiosity was just too strong and he wanted to see Demyx and have him put him to bed.

As quietly as it was possible for him to be, Luna turned the door handle and pushed the door open no more than an inch. Peering through the crack in the door, Luna's eyes instantly widened and his jaw dropped slightly.  
On the bed were Demyx and Saix, but they were definitely doing more than cuddling.  
Luna watched, horror building in his mind, as he watched Saix lower his head and bite Demyx's neck before thrusting his hips forward, between the blonde's legs.  
Focusing in on Demyx's face, it looked like to Luna that his father was in pain. The expression on his face certainly seemed to suggest so, but the Nocturne made no move to try and stop the blue-haired man from doing whatever it was that he was doing.  
It made Luna jump as he heard Saix let out a feral sounding growl and his hips moved even faster against Demyx's smaller body.

Another minute passed but it seemed like another hour and finally Luna had to turn away. Just as quietly as before he closed the door and took a step back from it. His legs were shaking and his breathing was fast, making his throat burn.  
Then, without warning, the blue-haired boy took off down the corridor, bare feet practically soundless on the cold marble as he headed for the one room he knew he could go to.

Once he reached the door, looking up at the engraved Roman numeral to be sure, since it was nearly pitch black in the hallway, he immediately opened the door. He made no effort to be quiet this time, though he wasn't being overly noisy either.  
Closing the door, Luna then moved quickly across the room and wasted no time as he lifted the sheets of the bed against the wall and climbed in next to the person who was sleeping there.  
His little arms instantly wrapped around the thin waist and his face buried into the flat chest, hot moisture slowly gathering in his frightened eyes.  
Soon his shoulders began shaking and soft sobs could be heard, muffled, from under the sheets of Axel's bed...

----

It was already happening, and Demyx was in a state of such pleasure he could barely stand it. So he moaned out the pleasure, and enjoyed every entire moment of it...

Luna had left the Nocturne's mind completely, about him probably wanting to go to bed and be with him again... Demyx had no idea. Only thing on his mind was Saix, and once thrusting inside him, Demyx narrowed his eyebrows as he gasped painfully, sweat viewable rolling down his temples.  
Then when Saix hit something sensitive, the blonde screamed out, "Saix! Faster!"

_Axel could see himself outside in the deep grassy fields full of beautiful flowers of all sorts... and just over a tall hill; he could see a flowing black cloak, and soft blonde spikes, so soft and so thick, thick enough for Axel to sink his fingers into it.  
Axel smiled, running forward.  
"Roxas!" He called. The blonde had turned around and stared at Axel before a smile spread wide against his face. Axel was almost up the steep hill, reaching out towards Roxas, fingertips almost brushing--_

Suddenly Axel felt a bit warmer than usual, and that was rare, considering his sheets were very thin. Eyebrows twitching slightly, Axel had opened his eyes slowly, his lips a little parted.  
His emeralds glided over his burgundy colored room before he glanced down to see Luna hugging him, just a bit too close.  
"L-Luna?" murmured Axel, slowly sitting up, immediately coming awake. He blinked a few times, pulling the little boy up. "Luna, what're you doing here?"  
He noticed the tears trickling down his face and Axel rubbed them away with his thumb, returning his eye contact with Luna.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

---

Sniffling, Luna looked up at Axel once the red-head was awake. He felt a little bad about waking him up, but he didn't know where else to go. He couldn't stay outside Demyx's room and he sure couldn't go inside the room. And he wasn't as close to anyone else as he was to Axel.

As the older boy said his name, Luna let out a little quivering whimper and clung even tighter to him. He felt embarrassed about what had happened earlier. If he told Axel he didn't know how he would react...

"I d-didn't know wh-where else to g-go..." He whimpered, trying to put his arms back around Axel as he was pulled up.  
He then forced his eyes upward to look into Axel's amazing green eyes. He had loved those eyes since the first moment he saw them. They were so green and so clear and also the most beautiful things Luna could think of.  
"I...I s-saw daddy and...and S-S...papa..." He said, trying to force calmness into his shaking voice, "It l-looked like...like S-papa was h-hurting d-daddy..." At these words a fresh batch of tears began streaming down Luna's face and he tried hiding his face against Axel's chest, "I didn't...didn't know what else to d-do..."

His tiny body shook against Axel and his fingers clenched tightly into his shirt in an attempt to get as close to him as possible. He felt like he needed to hold onto something or he would fall and be left all alone...he couldn't handle that...  
"P-please don't s-send me away..." He cried, turning his face up to Axel again, "I w-wanna be with you..."

----

Yeah, Axel was just a _teensy tiny_ bit miffed that his lovely dream about Roxas had ended at such a dramatic part, but at seeing Luna in his bed with him and crying hysterically, all Axel could do was just stare at him.

_"I...I s-saw daddy and...and S-S...papa... IT l-looked like...like S-papa was h-hurting d-daddy..."_

Immediately, Axel knew what Saix and Demyx were doing. The image of Saix hurting Demyx, he remembered that night many years ago when Saix had almost attempted rape to Demyx... Axel wanted to murder Saix for doing that to Demyx.

"Okay, Luna, calm down... it's okay..." Axel soothed a little, but he couldn't seem to stop the boy from crying. "Luna, please don't cry."

He tried rubbing his hand against Luna's shoulder... but nothing appeared to be working.

Well... Axel had one thought in particular... he wasn't sure if it'd work though. He didn't care.

Axel, in attempt to stop the boy crying, had grabbed the back of Luna's neck and the small of his back and kissed him roughly on the lips. It was slightly hard but sweet and passionate, and it...lasted a while...

But after what felt like twenty minutes, Axel finally removed his lips from Luna.

"Luna, I won't turn you down... I'm not going to turn you down; you don't have to worry..." Axel whispered, quite close to Luna's face as he said this.

He gave a deep sigh, wishing he kind of wasn't the one to tell him this.  
"Sai-... um... your papa wasn't hurting Demy-your daddy at all... They were...well..."

Axel had _no_ clue how to explain it so he got another thought.

"Luna, how about I show you what they were doing. Show you that it doesn't hurt..."

Axel gave a tiny gulp before he took Luna's shoulders and lowered him down onto the mattress, returning to Luna's lips again and sweetly kissing him, hands wandering into his hair.  
His lips moved down his jaw line and then kissed across his neck, sucking on one spot in particular. His hands had moved down to his hips, then one hand moving to his rear and, not groping, but just firmly rubbing.

Axel felt kind of bad doing this, but he was definitely aroused. He wasn't planning on making Luna loose his virginity...

-----

Luna tried to stop crying when Axel told him to, but the tears just didn't seem to want to stop and he hiccupped as he tried to force himself to stop crying.  
The image of Saix on top of Demyx, moving roughly against him kept coming back into his mind and each time he thought about it his chest twisted painful and he coughed while squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering again.

Now panting slightly, Luna opened his eyes again and what met him next was a huge surprise to say the least. He let out a tiny, but audible gasp as his neck and back were taken in Axel's hands and his eyes shot wide open as his mouth was roughly taken by Axel.  
He made a noise of surprise, the sound muffled inside the red-head's mouth, as the boy put his hands against Axel's shoulders.  
It seemed to last forever, and the longer it lasted the more Luna liked it. His fingers tightened on Axel's shoulders and his eyelids slipped a little, mouth relaxing and even pushing back a little against Axel's.  
It was his first kiss and he was extremely glad that it was with Axel...

Once the contact was finally broken, Luna's eyelids fluttered and his vision seemed to go in and out, Axel's face becoming slightly blurry. Luna felt dizzy and he found himself wishing Axel would kiss him again.  
Staring up at Axel, lips parted and heart pounding behind his ribcage, he listened to what he was saying about Demyx and Saix. To be honest, he had completely forgotten about them when Axel kissed him, so apparently Axel's idea had worked pretty well.

"Sh-show me...?" He breathed. His body suddenly felt very heavy and he was aware that his chest was heaving up and down quite rapidly as he breathed. He didn't know what was coming, but he trusted Axel and he loved him, so anything that Axel might do to him would definitely be good.  
As his shoulders were taken in Axel's hands, Luna, feeling rather nervous all of a sudden, laid back. His arms rested, bent, up around his head and his hair was spread upon Axel's pillow.  
"Axe--" Luna was cut off as the older boy's lips covered his own again and he released a soft moan against them, eyes closing and back arching to push himself closer to the red-head. He suddenly decided that he liked kissing very much as he pushed his own, plush lips up against Axel's. As inexperienced as he was he didn't even know how to kiss, but he just did what felt good to him, hoping Axel would like whatever he did.

He then let out a disappointed little moan as Axel broke the kiss, but it was instantly forgotten as the contact was replaced on his neck.  
His fingers dug into the long spikes of Axel's hair and he pushed his head back into the pillow, gasps and moans issuing from his mouth at every kiss and lick from Axel's mouth.  
"Axel..." He found himself moaning the other's name, and quite passionately too. He had always dreamed of something like this happening to him, but he never thought it actually would and never quite this quickly. And he didn't even know what was happening...he just knew it was good.

Becoming lost in the feelings on his neck, Luna's body jumped and a small, surprised yelp left his lips as Axel rubbed his rear.  
"Axel...?" He asked, voice quite breathless, "What are you doing...?" He looked down at the red-head and tilted his head to the side. He knew about kissing and everything but the touch to his body confused him, not that he didn't like it, but it caused feelings to rise up inside him he had never felt before and it was a little scary...

---

After groping the boy, Axel had sunk his teeth into Luna's neck, sucking on it a little. Pulling away, Axel was satisfied with the discoloring, and looked at Luna's face.

_"Axel...? What are you doing...?"_

Axel gulped again. "I'm showing what your daddy and papa were doing. I'm showing you that it doesn't hurt..."  
He gave a reassuring smile before kissing him again and nibbling playfully on his lower lip.

Axel did feel a little bad about it, the image of Roxas appearing in his mind over and over... but he had to note that Luna was a cutie.

Hands moving down his chest, stomach a little past Luna's navel, Axel's palms slid under Luna's tank and then up his belly and chest, fingers playing at the boy's nipples.

While the red-head was assaulting Luna's chest, his mouth was attached to Luna's, trying a pathetic attempt to so call 'ask for entry' at Luna's mouth. Axel was sure Luna had no idea what to do, so he simply went inside himself, his tongue colliding with Luna's and teeth scraping against his.

After the couple of moments of Axel pinching and roughly thumbing Luna's nipples, his palms glided down his smooth belly and then at the hem of his shirt, where he began pushing it up, removing his mouth from Luna's, and kissing all the way up his stomach and chest, tongue gliding over the hardened peak and sucking for a moment.  
He then hastily shoved the tank over Luna's head and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder and on the floor somewhere.

After removing his mouth from Luna's nipple, he looked back up at his face again, forcing out a smile, trying to make it look caring a sweet. Axel kissed him again, this kiss very romantic and passionate.  
But Axel's right leg was moving around Luna's leg. He was trying to get between the boy's legs, but as if not to hurt him. He continued kissing him, to try and distract him, and while very slowly and calmly moving his hips between Luna's.

Axel pulled away from Luna's mouth again, hands wandering dangerously low towards Luna's groin. Axel loward himself back onto Luna again, licking his neck and biting again, before his hands located Luna's erection under his pants and very firmly pushed down it...

---

Luna squeezed his eyes very tightly shut when he felt Axel's teeth on his neck and he gasped sharply, head sinking back into the pillow and body heaving.  
All of this, what Axel was doing to him was so sudden and unexpected. If Luna had been in a clearer state of mind he might have asked the red-head to stop, but his body felt so amazing right now and he desperately wanted to forget what he'd seen in Demyx's room...

"O-okay..." He whispered, voice barely audible. He let out a very soft, breathy giggle when Axel nipped at his lip, smiling up at him. He loved Axel so much that he was willing to let him do anything to him...  
When he felt the hands on the bare flesh of his stomach and chest, the boy arched back into the mattress, fingers gripping tightly in the sheets and teeth biting down hard into his bottom lip.  
This feeling was amazing and he wanted more of it...wanted more of Axel. He ached for more touches to his skin from the red-head's hands and wanted his lips to touch him everywhere.

Luna's whole world then turned upside down as the soft, pink flesh of his nipples were taken in Axel's fingers. The sensitive flesh hardened immediately, the sensation making him feel like he was going to die.  
"Axel!" He moaned, opening his eyes just in time to see the other's face coming down to his again and he opened his mouth immediately to let Axel kiss him. He clumsily moved his own lips against Axel's, trying his best to kiss him but not doing a very good job. He just hoped that Axel wouldn't get upset because he didn't really know what to do. But once he felt Axel's tongue inside his mouth he moaned against the feeling and pushed his own smaller tongue against the larger invader, wanting more.

All the feelings bombarding him at once was like a huge wave crashing upon him, robbing him of any rational thought left in his brain.  
As he felt his shirt being pushed up he released a tiny moan, mixed with a whimper of embarrassment, feeling his cheeks burn.  
"Axel..." He murmured, considering trying to push his shirt back down, but before he could do anything, Axel had lowered his head and his mouth was on the boy's chest, sucking his nipple and causing Luna to let out a cry of pleasure that filled the whole room. He was practically sobbing it felt so good and he dug his fingers into Axel's red spikes roughly, pushing down in an attempt to get more of the feeling.

With the assault Axel was putting on his body, Luna was feeling things he had never, ever felt before. His whole body felt hot and his skin tingled, warmth pooling between his legs and making his shorts feel very tight.  
Once he realized Axel was trying to take his shirt off, Luna raised his small arms above his head to help him. Now exposed from the waist up, Luna felt embarrassment flooding his body again. He tried to ignore it and think about how gorgeous Axel looked right now and that he was doing all these amazing things to him.

He could barely breathe and he felt his bangs sticking to his forehead.  
"Axel..." He whispered, looking into the other's eyes and panting before parting his lips and letting himself get lost in another kiss. The kissing was probably his favorite part, since that was when he was closest to Axel and he could touch his hair and feel the older boy's lips right against his.  
Sighing heavily against the red-head's mouth, Luna barely noticed as Axel moved his body over his, his hips positioning between his small legs. Although, Luna did spread his legs a little when he felt like Axel needed more room. And as he spread them he felt the material of his shorts rub against something, making him gasp loudly.  
He didn't know what it was so he looked down between his legs and saw a small, but definitely noticeable bulge between his legs and under the fabric of his shorts. He realized that it ached, the poor boy noticing this for the first time.

He wanted to reach down with one of his hands and touch himself, but was too nervous to in front of Axel.  
Looking up into the other's eyes once he was able, the boy breathed heavily and spread his legs apart a little further.  
"Axel..." He moaned, not sure what he wanted to say, but knowing he wanted to say something, "I...ah..." Any and all words were then cut off as Axel's hand pushed down on the aching bulge between his legs. The boy's back arched completely off the bed and he grabbed hold of Axel's shoulders, a loud, almost screaming moan erupting from his mouth. This was the first time he had ever been touched this way, by himself or anyone and to have it be Axel made it even more intense.

Panting, whimpering and moaning all at the same time, Luna tried opening his eyes but only managed one and glanced down at Axel's hand where it pushed and moved against his young arousal.  
"Ugnnn..." He groaned, another feeling soon rising in his stomach; tingling, tightening and twisting. Soon his little body couldn't take anymore and, back arching, his muscles spasmed as he came quickly inside his pants, his small amount of seed soaking the material and leaking out onto his stomach.

All he could do was lie there and breathe while his body tried to recover. His eyes were closed and his stomach trembled, chest heaving and forehead glistening.  
Finally he opened his eyes and looked at Axel, cheeks quite pink and embarrassment quickly filling his chest again.  
He scrambled to try and cover himself, arms flying over his chest and legs closing, only to find that the insides of his thighs were wet and sticky now as well.  
After a moment he finally was able to relax a little and his eyes returned to Axel.

"Wh-what...w-was that...?" He asked, voice trembling. He stared up at Axel with his arms still clamped tightly over his chest, shoulders and legs shaking...

----

Axel continued pushing and pushing, his pushes getting firmer and firmer. Axel shut his eyes, letting a small moan escape his lips. Then Luna came. Axel opened his eyes, smiling softly, a little amused at the boy coming so soon. It would've taken Roxas a bit longer...

Feeling the hot, sticky liquid on his fingers, Axel raised his hands to his mouth and licked off the white liquid.  
Sighing after cleaning off his fingers, Axel looked back at Luna then down at his legs. Placing one hand on one of Luna's small thighs, he leant down and steadily glided his tongue up the inside of Luna's thigh, getting all of the come off him.

After finishing the insides of his thighs, he rose up again and panted.  
"Luna, you're sweet..." he smirked, leaning down to kiss his lips once again, erupting a sweet moan as he kissed the little Nocturne.

After a few more moments of kissing and a couple more moans, Axel rose back up again, lifting his long arms and hands twitching into his red hair and scratching everywhere, making his hair a bit poofier than normal.

Noticing Luna was rather messy and sticky, Axel got an idea.  
"Hey, Luna... how about we take a bath?"

He grinned wickedly and moved to the edge of the bed, stood up and looped his arms around Luna's small waist and under his small legs, gracefully carrying him to his own, personal washroom.  
Opening the door, Axel placed Luna down on the floor, then shut the door and locked it. Axel smiled at Luna again and made his way towards the side of the bathtub, turning on the hot water. Axel quickly turned to Luna again and gently pushed him against the wall, taking Luna's wrists in his palms softly and pushing them against the wall.

Kissing him again, Axel moved one of his long legs between Luna's little delicate legs. Removing his hand from one of Luna's wrists, the redhead's other free hand taking hold of both of the boy's wrists. Axel's other hand moved down Luna's body, coming back in contact with the boy's aching arousal beneath his tight shorts.  
Disengaging his mouth from Luna's for a brief moment, he spoke, "You want your shorts off?"

He made a teasing smirk again, before cramming his lips against the younger boy's again. After a couple more moments, Axel removed his mouth from Luna's and began kissing all the way down his chest, tongue fanning in and out, occasionally gliding evilly over one of his nipples, the going down more. Axel then knelt down on his knees, pulling his mouth away from Luna's belly; Axel stared up at Luna, emeralds not leaving the boy's crystals, Axel's fingers looped inside Luna's tight shorts and began tugging them devilishly down...

The Flurry of Flames rose up and continued pulling down Luna's shorts, and then finally feeling them slide down.

"Nervous?" Axel questioned gently, the very, very tips of his fingernails grazing over Luna's member. After giving Luna another sweet kiss, Axel moved away and looked at Luna, taking every part of him he could take in.

"Luna, you're so beautiful..." commented Axel so hesitantly. Axel moved away from Luna, back facing the boy as he began taking off his own top and tossing it to the side. Now the older teen only wore his own tight night shorts.  
Noticing the bath water getting higher, Axel placed Luna down on the nearby stool and grabbed the bucket seated nearby and poured water into it. Then Axel took the bucket of water and poured it all over Luna, making the boy soaking wet.

Axel leant down and kissed him again, hands placed on Luna's shoulders. Mouth moving up Luna's cheeks, Axel dragged his tongue up the length of his face, giving a quick peck on his forehead.  
Axel pulled away, glancing around behind him at the water pouring into the tub; Axel picked up Luna again and placed him very slowly in the hot water. He turned off the fosset and without warning, pulled down his own shorts, revealing his hard erection.

Axel placed one long leg into the hot water and sat down. He pushed his hands in the deep water and made it get warmer...and warmer and warmer, until there was steam high in the room. Axel pulled the little Diviner onto his lap and he leant against the back of the wall, holding Luna against him.

"Luna, I hope you're ready..."

----

Luna stared up at Axel, feeling his body seeming to get heavy as he lay there. After releasing he felt as though he could have fallen asleep right that minute, but Axel still above him and smiling down at him, then bringing his fingers up to his mouth and licking off the fluid that clung to them...well, it was enough to keep the boy awake.  
"A-Axel..." He breathed, holding his breath as Axel's head came down between his legs. He felt like his heart was going to pound its way out of his chest. He closed his eyes as Axel's tongue slid up his thigh, cleaning him of anything that might still be on his skin.

Finally opening his eyes again, Luna blinked up at Axel with an innocence that probably could have melted anyone's heart.  
"I...I am?" He whispered, a small smile curving his plush lips before a tiny moan escaped them as Axel's lips met his again. Kissing Axel was like dieing and going to heaven, before returning to earth again so he could see the red-head's gorgeous face.  
Once Axel broke the contact again, Luna licked his swollen lips, able to taste Axel upon them. He wanted to tell Axel something...perhaps how much he loved him, but he just couldn't seem to find his voice, so he stayed quiet and just stared up at the older boy.

Watching Axel scratch through his hair then brought a sudden giggle out of Luna and he covered his mouth, cheeks darkening.  
He loved it when Axel did silly things like that.  
"A...A bath?" He repeated. The first thought that entered his mind was that he would love to take a bath with Axel, but then he realized that that meant being naked in front of Axel, which brought another pink stain into his face and a flutter in his chest, "Okay..." He smiled timidly and then lifted his arms, wrapping them around the red-head's neck as he was carried from the bed and into the washroom.  
Once set down he glanced around the room and smiled. It was nice, and a little larger than Demyx's. Luna felt like he had more room in here. His gaze then returned to Axel and his heart gave a jump as the other boy approached him before pushing him up against the wall.

Luna gasped and released a tiny cry, more out of surprise than anything.  
His wide eyes stared into Axel's and he clenched his small fingers, another surge of arousal hitting his body when he realized he couldn't free his wrists from Axel's grasp.  
Moaning as he was kissed again, his body flinched and the muscles in his stomach and legs tightened as he felt Axel's leg between his quivering thighs. Despite being so tired after earlier, his body was reacting again and he felt his shorts tightening as another erection made it's self known.  
"A-Axel!" He moaned, tugging on his arms slightly, but not hard enough to pull them free of the red-head's grip, body trembling once Axel's hand came in contact with the hardness between his legs. He panted and clenched his eyes shut, attempting to force calm into his body.  
Biting down on his lower lip, the boy looked up into Axel's eyes upon hearing his question. He hesitated for a moment before nodding very slowly, the motion hardly detectable it was so subtle.

Another gasping moan was lost inside Axel's mouth and the boy fought to gain control of his body so he wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself.  
He knew Axel had way more experience with things like this than he did, especially since this was Luna's very first sexual encounter.  
Once Axel began moving down his body, Luna brought his hands up to his chest, having nothing else to do with them, and crossed them over himself once Axel moved down from his chest. His cheeks were dark pink and his breathing rapid, and quite loud, especially inside the tiled bathroom.  
Then when he felt Axel's fingers take hold of his shorts, he looked down, breathing almost seeming to stop. He still wasn't quite sure he wanted Axel to see him, but the red-head looked so beautiful and so kind as he stared up at him, Luna simply closed his eyes and waited to feel the material being pulled down his legs.

It seemed to take hours just for Axel to remove his shorts, but once they were off, Luna able to feel the fabric moving painfully slowly down his legs, the boy let out the breath he had been holding and opened his eyes. He was met with Axel's face back at his, making him blush harder than ever.  
"Y-yes..." He whispered, unable to lie while Axel was looking at him like this. He drew in a sharp breath at the touch to his naked arousal and then tensed slightly as Axel moved back to look at him.  
Luna knew Axel would be displeased with him, which was why he didn't want him to see him exposed like this. Moving to cover himself, the boy froze suddenly at Axel's next words.  
He couldn't speak he was so shocked to hear Axel say he was beautiful. Luna never thought of himself as beautiful...but to hear Axel say that he was, it made his heart fill with such joy that he wanted to cry...

Luna's attention was then caught by something else and his eyes focused on Axel, eyes going wide and cheeks turning redder than ever as he realized the red-head was undressing. Oddly enough, this thought hadn't reached the boy's brain until now; that not only he would be naked, but Axel as well...  
Having no time to react, Luna let himself be placed down on the stool and yelped as water was poured over his head. He shook his hair out of his eyes and then rubbed them with his tiny fingers. The water was warm and felt good on his tired body, it also made him feel cleaner after getting so messy earlier.

Coughing slightly as a little water got into his mouth, Luna squeaked in surprise as Axel kissed him, arms folding against his chest and eyelids slipping.  
He still couldn't believe this was happening to him. Luna was sure that Axel would never show any kind of affection for him, but now here he was, about to take a bath with him. A strange thought then entered his mind: would Roxas be mad if he found out about this?

Giggling softly, Luna scrunched his shoulders as Axel ran his tongue up the side of his face. The action reminded Luna of a puppy in a silly way.  
As Luna followed Axel's gaze he saw that the tub was nearly full and stood from the stool, only to be lifted again and lowered into the steamy water. It felt amazing against his bare skin and he sank happily into the water, letting it come up past his shoulders, the surface just touching his chin.  
Then returning his gaze to Axel, Luna's eyes practically bulged from his head and his head dipped down into the water so that both his nose and mouth were covered.  
He hadn't exactly been ready to see Axel without any clothes on and when the red-head removed his shorts so suddenly, giving Luna a full view of his arousal, the boy's heart jumped inside his ribs and his own member gave a dramatic pulse, hidden beneath the water.

Staying on his side of the tub, Luna was glad his body was covered by the water, but had a suspicion that it wouldn't stay that way for long.  
It surprised him as he felt the water growing warmer and realized Axel must have been heating it with his powers. This made the boy giggle, causing bubbles to erupt from the water where his mouth was.  
He took a moment to look around, seeing that the entire room was now filled with steam, giving it a whole new look. It made the boy smile and his eyes returned to Axel, suddenly very glad that he was here with him.

"R-ready...?" Luna asked, letting his body relax against Axel's larger frame, little arms folding between their bodies and groin quivering where it was pressed against the older boy's. Then as he pressed himself a little bit closer he let out a gasp when he felt the impressive hardness of Axel's erection against his stomach.  
Luna noted that it was larger than his own, this making him blush and hide his face against Axel's chest.  
"Ready for what...?" He asked, again, trying to ignore the incredibly erotic feeling of Axel's member pressed against his bare flesh, turning his face up to look into Axel's, cheeks now stained pink, not only from his arousal and slight embarrassment, but now from the steam and warmth of the bath.

----

Of course Luna was ten years old and small and innocent but Axel had to note that the boy was fairly cute and in a somewhat attractively hot way. Maybe it was just the hot water. Yeah right...!

Turning his emeralds back to Luna's head, Axel rubbed his hand up and down his back sweetly, not hardly afraid at all.

"Why ready to get clean, of course!" laughed the older teen. Before Luna could do anything, Axel had firmly pushed Luna away and shoved a huge splash at him, probably soaking the boy. Laughing loudly, Axel pulled Luna back onto his lap, giving his nose an affectionate rub.

A few more moments of them just laying there passed like eons. Then Axel placed his hand on Luna's little chin and made the boy look at the red-head.

"Luna, I'm gonna...I'm gonna do something to you that I really hope you'll like..." started Axel. "I want you you squeeze my hand if you like it."  
Axel sweetly intertwined their fingers together.

"I hope your ready..."

Very slowly, Axel lowered his other hand under the water and towards Luna before reaching behind the small boy and entering two fingers into him from behind. He slowly worked inside, biting his lip tightly, finally reaching to his destination he wanted to be at and began scissoring his fingers, creating a very quiet moan...

----

Luna's whole body relaxed in Axel's arms, sinking farther into the water and leaning into the feeling of his large, comforting hands on his tiny back.  
He savored the feeling of Axel's fingers and palms running up and down his bare back, wishing that he could stay like this in the red-head's arms forever.  
He almost felt like he could fall asleep, his mind was then roughly jerked back into reality as he was pushed off Axel's lap and a small wave of water came crashing down upon his surprised little head.

He let out a surprised little yell and instinctively covered his head with his arms, doing nothing to prevent the water from soaking him all the way through.  
Finally looking back at Axel, the boy wiped his eyes and allowed himself to giggle. Hearing the other boy laugh prompted Luna to do the same and as he was pulled back into Axel's comfortable arms again he continued to giggle softly, his voice sounding a little breathless now that he was back in such close contact with Axel.

Smiling up at Axel, Luna returned the playfully affectionate rub to his nose.  
He then sighed contently and gazed up at Axel for another moment or two, absolutely convinced that Axel loved him as much as he loved the red-head.  
That sleepy feeling was beginning to return, but it was more like a feeling of just being really comfortable and when he felt Axel's fingers on his chin he lifted his face to look up at the other.  
Listening to what Axel was telling him, Luna tilted his head slightly. He obviously had no idea what Axel was talking about but he knew that anything Axel wanted to do to him would be wonderful.

Blushing slightly, Luna curled his tiny fingers around Axel's larger hand when the red-head began lacing their fingers together, staring at them for a moment before returning his gaze to Axel.  
"Okay...Axel..." He said, scooting his body a little closer to Axel and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  
At first, as Axel lowered his hand into the water, Luna was a little confused but then he felt the teen's hand at his entrance, making him jump and let out a small gasp. His small body shifted where he sat in Axel's lap and his lips parted to make way for a soft whimper as his back arched, pushing his chest and stomach even closer to Axel.

Axel's fingers went even deeper, making Luna whine and pant loudly. His thighs tightened around Axel's hips as did his fingers where they clutched the other boy's hand.  
"Ahh...Axel..." He whined, closing his eyes and releasing a small cry which came from a combination of both pain and pleasure as the red-head began scissoring his fingers inside his virgin entrance.  
It took him another moment to realize that his member was fully hard again and he really wanted Axel to touch him like he had before. His hips even moved forward a little, seemingly of their own doing, making tiny grinding movements against Axel's larger body.

----

Axel shut his eyes, continuing his scissoring motions inside Luna.  
"Oh, Luna..." he seemed to moan. He was, indeed, aroused, his member at the full erection. Axel smiled at Luna, leaning down at pushing his lips against his again.

Other hand wandering towards Luna's own member, Axel squeezed him and pushed back and forth, hoping to perhaps make him come again.

Axel noticed that Luna was bucking his hips a little...and Axel knew wisely that he wasn't going to take away the boy's virginity... Not at such a young age...

He, nonetheless, continued his scissoring motions, going in deeper before he was finally buried to the knuckle, hoping to elect a scream from Luna's mouth. He was already very deep inside the little Diviner, and Axel smiled at the cute thought of little Luna screaming his name.

He still continued making quick movements against Luna's smaller arousal, hand motions moving swifter. The red-head could feel himself sweating a little. Was Axel actually hot for once? That was strange, considering his ability was fire...

He kissed Luna again, pushing his fingers as deep as he could go inside Luna, mouth moving down his neck and licking down his chest and sucking on one of his nipples, teeth scraping against the hardened top.

Axel knew, probably from out of experience, he would most likely come himself, but he knew he wouldn't come quite yet. Removing his mouth from Luna's nipple, he smiled at Luna...

"Say my name, Luna. Scream..."

His fingers went so deep, that he was positive he'd be touching quite sensitive right about now...

----

Luna's body quivered against Axel and he bit down hard on his lower lip, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
He didn't even know that his body could feel like this, but as Axel's fingers went even deeper inside him the pleasure became more and more intense.  
His inner muscles clenched around the red-head's fingers and he actually began using the small muscles in his legs to bob his body up and down against the digits inside him, wanting them to go deeper and faster.

As Axel's lips met his again, Luna gasped in surprise and opened his eyes, immediately moaning against the other mouth and pushing back, little arms now moving to wrap around Axel's neck, wanting to be closer to him.  
He felt like at any minute that feeling he had earlier was going to come back and wrack his body with those spasms that had felt so amazing.  
Then when Axel's had touched his aching arousal, he threw his head back, breaking the kiss and cried out passionately, hips making a few convulsing movements.

He panted and whimpered, arms tightening around Axel's neck and his tiny fingers clenching in the long spikes at the back of the other boy's head, tugging slightly.  
"Axel!" He cried, back arching and fingers digging into the red-head's shoulders as he began kissing and biting at his nipples, this practically sending him over the edge. His little body couldn't take anymore and he let out another passion filled scream, the sound reverberating off the tiled walls as he came, the walls of his entrance clamping down around Axel's fingers.

His body instantly collapsed against Axel and he closed his eyes, breathing quite heavy and body feeling as though it were made of lead.  
"Axel..." He whispered on a moan, nuzzling his small body against the other boy's larger one, arms moving to wrap back around his neck.  
He had come for the second time that night and he was completely exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open as he lay there in the steaming water against Axel.

Luna then blinked a few times, forcing himself to stay awake a little longer. He then remembered something he wanted to tell Axel.  
"Axel, I love you..." He whispered, voice extremely tired sounding and as his voice trailed off it was obvious he had fallen asleep, arms going slack and slipping down from around Axel's neck and folding up between their naked chests.

----

Even though Axel knew this was slightly wrong, even though Axel knew this was cheating on Roxas, the red-head was having a very good time. He loved Luna almost as much as he loved Roxas, except it was a different kind of love... it was hard to explain the way Axel had feelings for the boy... it was just...difficult.

Scissoring his fingers more, Axel made his fingers go as wide as they could, shutting his eyes and letting a small moan escape his lips at the tight and sweet feeling of his fingers buried deep inside Luna.

"Oh...oh, Luna..." he gave a soft moan, stroking Luna's member a bit faster and harder, until he was sure the boy had come. For indeed the boy went limp as he fell against Axel, the red-head wrapping his arms around Luna's little torso.

"Don't be scared, Luna..." he whispered, knowing that the little Nocturne probably wasn't. But as he said those words, he slowly pulled his fingers out of Luna, very, very slowly.

_"Axel, I love you..."_

All Axel could do was smile a very loving smile, moving his head down close to Luna's and kissing his cheek passionately.

"And I love you, my Luna..." he whispered sweetly, kissing his lips so softly they barely touched.  
Seeing as Luna had fallen asleep, Axel smiled again, staring at little Luna in his slumber and thought to himself how gorgeous he looked.

Axel then found himself quite tired and he realized it was probably very late and they should go to sleep. Axel rose up, holding Luna in his arms and stepped out of the steaming water. Entering his own bedroom again, Axel slowly placed Luna on the soft mattress, not caring that they were both wet.

Axel sat down himself, and got slowly under the covers, pulling Luna close to him and nuzzling him softly in the side of his neck.

"You don't need to worry, my Luna..." whispered Axel.

_"I love you..."_


End file.
